Better Luck Next Time
by Emotion Masen
Summary: Bella has always felt like she had the worst luck. Getting pregnant with her son Alex from a busted condom while on the pill. Now 5 years later, her embarrassing & unfortunate luck hasn't changed when she gets locked out of her house in nothing but a bathrobe, 1 slipper & a bag of garbage with her hot new neighbor Edward watching from his porch with a stupid sexy grin on his face.
1. My life

_**Hello my lovelies! This is my new story, pesky plot bunny jumped in my head and wouldn't go away until I started typing.**_

_**Thanks to my beta and pre-readers for being so supportive about me wanting to start another story even though I'm knee high deep in Dead on Target.**_

_****__**This story will be all Bella POV, you know me I'll probably throw an Edward POV in the mix eventually. Also it will be fun and light compared to Dead on Target.**_

_**I don't own twilight...yeah I think that sucks too. **_

_**But Alex is mine, he is loosely based off my son, so happy reading!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: My Life**_

You know the phrase, you're born, you pay taxes and then you die? Yeah, some days I've felt like this and today was one of those damn days. I was a well-known photographer; okay maybe I was exaggerating a little.

I was known.

I worked for _Figure_ Magazine in Manhattan, New York. It was a high-class fashion magazine. Meaning, I took pictures of stuck up, toothpick models most of my day. Thankfully, the Editor and Chief of the Magazine loved me more than her models.

Meaning, if the little model bitch called me _miss thang_ one more time while waving her well-done, manicured finger in my face, I was going to toss my three thousand dollar camera right into her fifty thousand dollar plastic face.

"Bella, you can't hit her. Alice really wanted her for the cover," my assistant Angela whispered into my ear. I groaned because while I knew my older sister Alice would have sided with me, I knew she would have been pissed if I lost her this model.

"Tanya, let's try this again okay? Look up as if you've seen something beautiful," I tried directing. She rolled her eyes at me as if I had insulted her or something.

I swear working with my five-year-old son Alex and my six-year-old niece Maria was easier than working with some of these models. Inhaling a deep breath I squatted down so that I could get a better angle. "If you ruin this picture it won't be me who has to find a job after," I yelled to her. She glared at me but instantly changed her pose.

Thankfully, I was able to finish the shoot quickly. Tanya rushed off the set and I handed my camera to Angela.

"Why do I do this again?" I asked no one in particular.

"Because you need the money," Angela said knowing damn well that wasn't the case at all. I could live off of the child support checks I received from Alex's father. Sam played for the NFL— the Seattle Seahawks to be exact.

He always said he hated living so far away from Alex, but he always loved football first. Don't get me wrong, he loved our son, but he was honestly more like a long-distance uncle rather than a father to Alex.

I guess I couldn't be too pissed off about it. Neither of us expected Alex, hell, we weren't even dating when I got pregnant. See Sam's brother is my best friend Jacob. Jacob and I have been best friends since we were playing in the sandbox. Anyway, Sam had come home after the season was over. Jake was so happy to have his brother home that we gave him a party. Well, one thing led to another and a month later I was in the bathroom with Alice, pissing on a stick. Yes, Alex was an _oops _baby. My mother tried yelling at me for being careless, but what am I supposed to do when not only the condom busts, but the birth control pills I had were defective? Let me just say it was the first and only time I got that drunk.

"Bella! Have you seen the cover of _Atmosphere_!" Alice yelled coming onto the set. Her heels clicking loud against the marble floor.

"No, I've been working all morning," I said with a _duh_ look on my face. She rolled her eyes while tossing the magazine at me. Turning the magazine in my hand, I smiled when I saw the picture on the front.

It was mine.

"They used my picture," I said in excitement as I looked up at Alice and everyone else in the room.

"Yes! I told you, you could make a magazine cover that wasn't my magazine," she said with a huge smile on her face. I opened the magazine and groaned when I saw that they spelled my name wrong.

How in the world do you spell _Isabella Swan_ wrong you ask, easy they spelled it Izzbella Swain.

"Alice, they spelled my name wrong," I told her. She snatched the magazine from my hand and looked at it.

"Those stupid shits! How the hell do you spell Isabella Swan wrong!" she yelled pulling out her cell phone.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Fixing this right now, that's what," she said already placing the phone against her ear. Angela and I stood there as we listened to Alice tear into the Editor of _Atmosphere_ magazine.

By the time she finished I received a full apology.

"They'll not only be fixing their mistake in the next issue, but they will also be using another one of your pictures for the cover," she told as she placed her phone back in her purse.

"Alice, I swear you missed your calling as my agent," I teased. She laughed shaking her head at me.

"Fashion was always my calling. Now come on, we have to meet Mom for lunch, and if we're late we'll have to listen to her say…

"…late birdies don't eat," we both said at the same time and then started laughing. I asked Angela to finish cleaning up the set for me and then grabbed my purse and followed Alice.

Thankfully, we arrived at the restaurant before our mother. We sat down and ordered ourselves a drink.

"Do you know why she wanted to meet with us for lunch?" I asked Alice knowing she knew. Alice shrugged her shoulders as she quickly drank from her glass. I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew she was lying, but I also knew I wasn't going to get it out of her if it was a secret.

"There are my beautiful daughters," I heard my mother say. We turned to her voice and watched her walk toward our table. She placed a kiss on both our cheeks and then sat down.

"You look nice today, Mom, hot date?" Alice teased with a smile.

"Please, your father couldn't leave the firehouse for a hot date," she replied wiggling her eyebrows. Alice groaned and I laughed.

"You walked right into that," I told her.

"How are my grandbabies?" my mother asked looking between us.

"The same way they were yesterday when you saw them at dinner," I said sitting back in my chair. "What is this lunch really about, Mom? And don't give me that I wanted to have lunch with my daughters' crap," I said and she looked at me as if I lost my mind. "I meant mess," I corrected.

My mother sat up straight in her chair and I knew I was about to get a Renee Swan speech. They were never fun and I promised you no one ever wanted to be on the wrong side of one.

"Bella, you need a husband," she said if it was life or death. Then again to my mother it was life or death.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You're lonely," she continued. I groaned.

"Am I? Well, thank you for letting me know that, because I had no idea how I was feeling. Apparently, my emotions are in your body," I snapped causing Alice to laugh.

"There is no need to be rude, Bella."

"Mom, you just told me I need a husband and that I'm lonely. I'm sorry if I don't find those to be compliments," I whisper yelled.

"Your father and I worry about you and Alex, that's all. You need a man in your life and he needs a father," she continued, and now we were really getting to the root of this conversation.

"Alex has a father, his name is Sam Black."

"Sam is all right when he's around, but being in and out of Alex's life the way he is just isn't healthy on a young boy like Alex, and don't go saying you have Jacob around."

"But I do have Jacob around…"

"He's his _uncle_, not his _father_," she said with a roll of her eyes as if I forgot.

"I know that, because Alex has a father. His name is Sam," I said again in case she forgot.

"I don't like your tone, Isabella Swan," she spat. Obviously, she felt I did something wrong because she called me Isabella.

"Well, I don't like being told that I'm a lonely old cat lady," I spat back causing Alice to laugh again. My mom tried not to laugh but failed.

"I didn't say you were an old cat lady; you don't even have cats," she replied causing me to laugh even though I was still a little irritated. I swore we had this argument once a month.

"I'm sorry for getting nasty," I told her. She patted my hand rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

"It's fine, you're fiery like me. You just need a good fireman to put your fire out every once in a while like me," she said with a wink.

"Oh, eww Mom! Really," I said pulling my hand away from her. She laughed shrugging her shoulders. We ordered our lunch and left the argument to come up again next month. After lunch, I went to complete my last shoot for the day and then left work for the day. I had to pick Alex up from school in an hour, and Westchester was about forty minutes from Manhattan, and that was on a good day.

I may have broken the speed limit a little, but I made it just in time to catch Alex running out of school with his classmates. His teacher always took the kids to the playground while each of them waited to be picked up.

"Mommy!" he yelled running toward me as I entered the yard. I kneel down so that I could pick him up.

"Hey, cutie. How was school?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Mom, not at school," he groaned. I laughed putting him down. I don't know when he started becoming embarrassed when I kissed him but I didn't like it.

"How was school?"

"Great! I got to erase the board today and be the paper collector," he said with excitement. I was going to assume that was a good thing.

"Ms. Swan," his teacher Ms. Stanley yelled as she walked over to me.

"Hi, Ms. Stanley, how are you today?" I asked pulling Alex to my side.

"Wonderful as always, I'm getting married next year," she practically yelled showing me her engagement ring.

"That's a beautiful ring, he's a lucky man," I said with a forced smile.

"I'm the lucky one. Anyway, I actually wanted to ask if you could be our photographer for the wedding. I know you sometimes do weddings because I remember you doing Lauren's. It would really mean a lot to me if you could do it," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Um, take my card and give my assistant a call. Let her know when the wedding is and she'll let you know if I'm able to fit you into my schedule," I said pulling my business card out of my purse and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alex," she said rubbing the top of his head. He groaned moving his head from under her hand. I laughed because if she kept that up she was going to get yelled at by a five-year-old. Alex hated when people rubbed the top of his head.

He swore they were going to mess up his haircut.

"Ready to go, bud?" I asked looking down into this little face. It was scary how much he looked like Sam.

"Yeah," he said taking my hand. We walked to my car while he told me about the rest of his day and how he thought some of the kids were big doo-doo heads because they wouldn't listen when Ms. Stanley told them to quiet down.

Opening the car door I helped him up into the car and then buckled him into his booster seat. I climbed into the driver seat and started the car.

"Mommy, could we go see Bubba at the firehouse. He said he would let me see the new truck they got," he told me as if I wasn't sitting there yesterday when my father told him this.

Alex insisted on calling my father Bubba after he heard a few of my father's friends from the firehouse call him that. Charlie loved the idea of course because he wasn't big on being called grandpa.

"Sure, but no pressing any buttons this time okay?" I told him. He gave me his most adorable grin as he nodded. As I drove, my cell phone started to ring. I wasn't sure where it was, but I could tell by the ringtone it was my work phone.

Keeping my eyes on the road, I dug around into my purse hoping to get a hold of it before the person hung up. I pulled it out just as I hear a police siren. I groan pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"Mommy, did we do something wrong?" Alex asked looking worried.

"No, baby, the officer just wants to make sure we're safe," I sort of lied. That I knew of, I hadn't done anything wrong, but I knew he wasn't coming to check if were safe. I rolled my window down as the cop came up to the car.

"License, insurance and registration," he said glaring down at me. I groaned and leaned over to pull my license and registration out of my wallet. "Can I ask why am I being pulled over?" I asked handing the requested things to him.

"You can ask…" he replied back not telling me why I was being pulled over. He walked back to his car and I looked back at Alex.

"You okay back there?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said still looking worried. The cop came back to my window pulling his sunglasses off of his face.

"Are you aware that you have two unpaid parking tickets?" he asked me.

"What? No, I paid those," I said shaking my head.

"Computer doesn't lie," he said back as if that was true.

"I paid them, I have the receipts."

"Can I see them?"

"Well, I don't have them on me," I snapped back. He nodded as he looked back at my license.

"Says here you're twenty-eight," he said handing me my license, insurance and registration cards back. I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Yes."

"You don't look twenty-eight."

"Well I am," I replied trying to keep my temper.

He looked into the car and as if he just noticed Alex, he asks, "That your kid?"

"Yes."

"Husband waiting for you at home?" he continued. I looked at him to see if he was fucking serious.

"How is that any of your business?" I asked, forgetting that he was a cop. He looked pissed by my question.

"I'm going to give you a ticket for speeding; you make sure you pay this one and the other two or next time your car will be impounded," he said writing the ticket.

"I already paid those other tickets, and I wasn't speeding…"

"Five miles over the limit, ma'am. I would call that speeding," he replied handing me the ticket. I growled snatching it from him and stuffing it in my bag. "You have a nice day ma'am and follow the speed limit," he said before walking back to his car. I waited until he got in his car and pulled off.

"Stupid sonofabitch! Ugh!" I screamed causing Alex to start giggling from the backseat.

"You owe me two dollars Mommy, you said the s-word and the b-word," he reminded me. In our house using stupid was just as bad as using an actual curse word. I dug into my bag and pulled out two dollars giving them to Alex.

"I'm sorry," I told him. He nodded as he looked at his two dollars.

"That cop was a big douche anyway," he told me. I laughed shaking my head.

"Where did you learn the word douche?"

"Uncle Jake, he told me to use that instead of the s-word," he answered. I could definitely hear Jake telling him something like that. I pulled back onto the road for the firehouse. I pulled up outside the firehouse just as I saw the truck returning.

I climbed out of the car just as the guys started to get off the truck. I waved at them as I walked around to the passenger side to let Alex out of the car. He rushed toward the firehouse just as his feet hit the ground.

"Stop running!" I yelled walking behind him. He ran into the arms of one of the female fire fighters. Rosalie Hale. Alex was completely in love with her.

"Hey Rose," I greeted walking into the firehouse.

"Hey Bella, what you are feeding him, grow beans? He's grown over twenty feet since I saw him last," she joked tickling Alex's stomach. I shook my head watching her with him. The entire firehouse was like a second family.

My father had been a fireman my entire life so, I knew everyone in Firehouse 62. The firemen were Seth, Aro, Liam, Marcus, Bree, James, Riley, Felix and Jacob. The paramedics were Jane, Alec, Maggie and Peter.

"How's my baby girl?" my father said coming into the garage where we still stood. Charlie was the chief here now. He was tough but to me and Alice, he was just our father. The man who used to play dress-up and tea party with us.

"I could be better," I said giving him a hug.

"The cops stopped us on our way here, Bubba," Alex told him. I groaned knowing my father was going to assume I was speeding. I'll admit I had a habit of doing so when Alex wasn't in the car, but never while he was in the car.

"I wasn't speeding, Dad."

"What's the ticket for?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Speeding, but I wasn't speeding. You know I wouldn't do that especially with Alex in the car with me," I defended. He nodded turning his attention to Alex.

"Ready to see the new truck?" he asked him.

"Oh yeah!" Alex yelled taking my father's hand. I watched them both go further into the firehouse. Rose stood up next to me nudging my shoulder.

"He worries about you," she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, my mom told me that, too. Apparently, I'm lonely and I need a husband," I told her. She started laughing.

"Why didn't you say so, Bella," I heard James say from behind me. I turned around to see him lowering down onto one knee in front of me. "Will you marry me, Bella Swan?" he asked like the idiot he was.

"Get your stupid ass up, Jimmy," Jacob said coming up behind him and slapping the back of his head.

"I'm waiting for Bella to answer me."

"You're a dumb ass. Get up. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on the planet," I laughed pulling him up off his knee before Alex or my father saw him.

"You hurt a man's ego, Bella," he told me with a grin on his face. I shook my head as I laughed at him. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm just fucking around with you, Bells. I'm scared shitless of your father, so no marriage would ever work between us," he continued making everyone laugh.

I followed them to the cafeteria while I waited for my dad to finish giving Alex the tour of the new truck.

"I bet you guys are happy about the new truck," I said looking at all of them.

"We were until we found out why it was really here," Rose said kicking her feet up on the table. She acted just like the guys.

"Why is it here?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Another firehouse was shut down. We're getting three of their guys in two weeks," Jacob answered pulling out a chair and turning around for him to sit in.

"Another firehouse?" I asked in shock.

"Yup, budget cuts," James said with shake of his head. I shook my head worried that Firehouse 62 could be next.

"I mean, how great could these guys be if their firehouse was shut down," James continued.

"The best of the best," my father said coming into the room and scaring everyone but me. James, Jacob and Rose quickly changed the way they were sitting.

"Mommy, the new truck is awesome!" Alex said coming over to me with a huge grin on his face.

"I bet," I said wrapping my arms around him. I looked up at my father. "So, new guys coming in?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders running his hand over his head.

"Yeah, the commissioner said they were great firemen, and didn't want them to fall into the cracks."

"When do they arrive?"

"Monday after next."

"Okay, I'll come by and make dinner for everyone," I said. My mom, Alice and I did it every time the firehouse welcomed new guys. My father simply nodded because he already knew I was going to say that.

"Is that little Bella?" I heard my father's longtime friend Marcus yell as he came into the room. I shook my head because he still acted as if I was six.

"Hey, Marcus," I said greeting him.

"Charlie, she's getting more beautiful every day," Marcus said hugging me.

"Tell me about it," my father said with a grin. I talked to everyone for a little while and then my father asked me to come back to his office.

"Alex, stay up here with Uncle Jake, Aunt Rose and Uncle James, please," I told him. He nodded as he continued trying to win at thumb war against James. I followed my father back to his office.

"How are you?" he asked sitting down. I looked at him confused because he was asking me as if he hadn't just seen me yesterday.

"I'm good."

"Really, Bella?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Your mother and I worry about you," he said sitting back in his chair. "For different reasons, but we worry about you nonetheless," he told me. I groaned sitting down.

"Yes, Mom told me I need a husband," I replied. My father laughed.

"I told her to just leave you alone about that. You're a lot like your old man—stubborn and independent," he said with a grin on his face. "I worry that you aren't living your life, though, baby girl. Before you had Alex you traveled for your work," he reminded me. "You loved it. You went out more, did things for you."

"I have Alex, Dad. I can't travel the way I used to."

"You know Mom and I would watch him, so would Alice and Jasper. Hell, Jake would be more than happy to do it," he told me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alex isn't any of your responsibility. He's mine and—"

"You're my daughter and he's my grandson, Bella. Look, I just don't want you to lose yourself, okay? It was different when Alex was younger, but he's getting older. You can start making small trips, really get back into your work," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm happy, Dad, really," I told him. He didn't looked convinced, but I could see that he was going to drop it.

"Mom used to want to be an artist. She quit when she got pregnant with Alice, then you soon followed and then CJ," he said with a shake of his head. CJ was my and Alice's little brother, Charlie Jr. He was currently away in the service. Gave my parents a serious heart attack when he enlisted. My father often thought he ruined Mom's life by getting her knocked up with us.

"Mom, doesn't regret any of it."

"Yeah, she says that but…"

"...you should believe her, Dad. She still paints, it might not be professional like she dreamed but she does. And she says all the time that her greatest masterpiece was marrying you and having the three of us," I reminded him. He smiled at me.

"I just want you to remember that life doesn't wait for anyone. I don't want you to have any regrets later down the road," he told me.

"I don't have any now. Seriously, Dad, I'm happy," I told him. After we finished talking, Alex and I left for home. When I turned onto our street there was a large ass U-Haul truck blocking my way.

I didn't see anyone in the driver's seat and from where I was, I couldn't see anyone. I pushed down on the car horn until I saw a guy walk around the car.

"What the hell, lady!" he yelled at me.

"What the hell with you! Can you please move your damn truck? You know other people do live on this block," I yelled back at him.

"Can't you just go around? I'm moving in right here," he said waving to the house that was directly across the street from mine.

"No, because I live right there," I said pointing to my house.

"What's wrong, Paul?" I heard someone yell.

"This lady wants us to move the truck!" Paul yelled back to whoever was talking to him. Another guy appeared, this one was huge. Like I mean he looked like he could probably lift my car off the street.

"Look lady…"

"The name is Bella," I snapped at him getting sick and tired of them calling me _lady_.

"_Bella_, we only have a few more things to move in and…"

"…and I want to pull into my driveway, get my son in the house so that I can make him dinner, and move on with my life. You can move the truck, trust me, it won't kill you," I said cutting him off. The big one looked at the other one who was just called Paul and started laughing.

"Your husband must have trouble with you," the big one said and I glared at him. Why the hell was everyone assuming I was fucking married?

I didn't need a man!

"My mommy doesn't have a husband, she's lonely," Alex said from the backseat. Paul and the big one started laughing again.

"The correct term is single, Alex. And, if the two of you don't move, you'll have a problem with me."

"Really, what are you going to do?" Paul asked with a grin on his face. Inhaling a deep breath I reminded myself that Alex was in the car.

"What the hell, you two? We need to get this shit out of the truck so I can get it back," I heard another guy yell from behind the truck.

"Apparently, our new neighbor wants us to move the truck," the big one yelled.

"Why?" the invisible guy yelled back.

"Because she lives across the street from us," Paul replied back with a stupid grin on his face.

"She can either drive around like everyone else or wait, because I'm not moving the damn truck until we're done unloading," the invisible guy yelled back. I inhaled an irritated breath and seriously considered ramming the damn truck.

"Mommy, I just want to go home. I'm hungry," Alex said from the backseat as he rubbed his stomach. I placed the car in reverse.

"Having this truck blocking the street is not only a traffic violation but a fire hazard. You'll be hearing from my father, trust me," I told them as I pulled back. They laughed at me again and I decided right then. I hated my new neighbors and probably Mr. Invisible the most, because he didn't even have the fucking balls to come speak to me directly.

I went around the block to take the other road that led to my street. It was honestly out of my way, but my son was hungry, and I didn't have the time or patience to argue with idiots any further.

When I finally made it back to my house, I pulled into my driveway and let Alex out. I looked across the street and saw Paul and the big one entering the house as they carried a huge ass television into the house.

A third guy came out of the house and I had a feeling he was Mr. Invisible. He was cute, from what I could see anyway. Then the bastard waved at me with a stupid grin on his face.

Fucker.

Well, there goes the neighborhood.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Yes, No...next chapter will be up on Wednesday which will be this stories official posting day!_**

**_Please leave me your thoughts, biting nails while waiting..._**


	2. Confrontation

_**I don't own twilight...yeah I think that sucks too. **__**But Alex is mine, he is loosely based off my son.**_

_****__**Oh my god! All of you are so damn awesome for the love you have shown this story. I mean it really means the world to me! Thank you so much! **_

_****__**I hope you all love this chapter just as much...I'm sure you will! **_

_****__**Happy Wednesday! **_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Confrontation_**

I stood under the head of my shower as the hot water woke me up. Like most of the people in the world I hated Mondays. Waking Alex up on Mondays had to be one of the hardest things to do because the boy slept like the dead.

I had so much to do today, and I just wanted to…

"Shit!" I yelled jumping out of the shower. I could hear the damn trash truck coming down the street, and as usual, I forgot to put the trash out last night. Jake was never going to let me forget it if he found out I forgot to put the trash out again. Quickly, I shut the shower off and grabbed my bathrobe. Rushing out of the bathroom, I slipped on my slippers and started getting all the trash together as fast as I could.

I knew I wasn't going to wake Alex because he could sleep through a Zombie apocalypse. I rushed downstairs and tossed the small bags into the large trash bag in the kitchen. Taking the large trash bag out, I rushed out the door hearing the trash truck coming further down the street.

Then as usual my luck sucked ass, I tripped over the frame of the door losing my slipper, my bathrobe rope got caught on the doorknob causing my door to slam shut behind me, getting the belt caught in the door.

"Motherfucker," I breathed because my door locked automatically. Extra safety precaution my father made when he had my security system placed in my house.

I now stood in my frontyard, with one slipper, a bag of garbage, and a bathrobe I was holding together for dear life. The trash truck pulled up and I slowly walked to the curb dragging the trash bag behind me.

Then it fucking ripped open all over my lawn.

"Sonofabitch!" I yelled getting not only the trash collectors' attention, but my neighbors as well. Yes, that included Mr. Invisible. He stood there with a fucking grin on his face as he leaned against the fence on his porch.

I had trash all over my lawn, a robe that didn't want to stay closed and idiots watching me probably begging Mother Nature to let the wind blow just a little bit harder. One of the trash collectors started walking up my walkway.

"Do you need some help, miss?" he asked pointing to all the trash on my lawn. I wanted to yell "well duh," but decided that would be rude since he was actually trying to help. He tried to help me get most of the trash back into the bag.

Once we had at least the big shit up, I told him I could just clean up the rest later. He nodded walking back to the trash truck. Still holding my robe closed I saw that Mr. Invisible was still watching me from across the street.

Rolling my eyes at him I went to try and find the extra key I left behind the star just under my porch light. Only it wasn't there.

"Fucking Jacob," I breathed knowing it was his fault my key wasn't there. I started knocking on my door hoping it would wake Alex and he would come downstairs. I knocked harder and even started to shout his name.

I was gathering an audience but I really didn't care.

"Need some help?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me. Slowly, I forced myself to turn around.

Holy hell! Mr. Invisible was much hotter close up. He had olive-colored eyes, light brown hair, broad shoulders, a perfectly chiseled jaw; he was at least six foot two and I wanted to suck on his lips until they were swollen.

Maybe it's been awhile since I've had sex.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" he asked getting my attention. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"I'm locked out," I said pointing to my door.

"Are any of your windows open that I could climb through. I mean, it wouldn't be the best idea if you climbed through with uh—you know," he said nodding toward my body.

"My son is in the house."

"I'll be quick," he replied. I turned walking him around the house to the window I knew was slightly open from last night. He pushed the potted plants that were there out of the way and lifted the window up some more. I bit the inside of my jaw to keep from moaning at the sight of Mr. Invisible's bicep. He started to climb through my window and then stopped.

"I'm Edward by the way," he said before he continued to climb into my window. I walked back to my front door to wait for him to open it. My next door neighbor looked at me with a stank look on her face.

I ignored her nosey ass as I waited for Mr. Invisible—I mean Edward to open my door.

"What did you do with my mommy, you burglar!" I suddenly hear Alex yelling. My heart races in my chest as I peek into the front window near the front door. I watch as Alex punches and kicks Edward repeatedly.

I couldn't resist laughing as I watched this man shielding his balls from my son.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Edward yelled back at him.

"Then where is she! She wasn't in her room and my mommy would never leave me home alone!" he yelled as he continued to punch Edward. Then Edward caught Alex's hands trying to stop the attack.

"Chill little man," I heard Edward say. Then Alex screamed at the top of his lungs and head butted the hell out of Edward. I couldn't stop laughing as I tapped on the window to get Alex's attention.

"Mommy!" he yelled once he saw me. He rushed to the door and opened it. I walked inside pulling Alex to my side as I tried holding in my laughter as I looked at Edward. "This guy tried to steal you, Mommy," Alex said pointing at Edward.

"Umm, bud, this is our neighbor Edward from across the street," I told him. "Remember the new neighbors that just moved in?"

"You mean the ones you told Aunt Ali were big penis heads," Alex said causing Edward to look at me with a brow raised. I cleared my throat pulling Alex tighter to my side.

"Yes, and how many times have I told you to stop eavesdropping, it's not nice," I told him and he started to giggle. "Edward was trying to help me get back into the house because I locked myself out…"

"Again?" Alex asked looking up at me.

"It's Uncle Jake's fault. He didn't put the key back again," I said. Alex shook his head.

"I'm telling Gramma Sue so she can kick his butt again," he said making me laugh at the thought. "I'm sorry Mr. Edwood. I didn't mean to hurt you," Alex said looking down at the ironman slippers he was wearing.

"Edward, this is my son Alex. And I am so sorry about uh—the beat down," I said with a smirk on my face. Edward looked at me and then Alex.

"It's not every day a twenty nine-year-old guy gets his ass kicked by a kid…"

"Language," I hissed at him.

"You owe me a dollar, and I'm not a kid. I'm a big boy. I'm five now," Alex told him holding up all five fingers.

"Sorry, little man," Edward said rubbing the top of Alex's head. Alex slapped his hand away glaring at him.

"He doesn't like people touching his hair," I said. Edward looked at me silently asking if I was serious. I nodded letting him know I was.

"You're in your house now so can we just call this even for the not moving the truck?" Edward asked. I laughed nodding at him.

"That's fair."

"Good, and little man, you have a mean right hook. Your dad teach you to punch like that?" Edward asked him.

"No, my grandpa," Alex answered with a huge smile on his face. Edward nodded and looked at me one more time. I watched as he licked his lips with a grin on his face. I was trying to figure out what he was looking at when I realized that my robe was slipping and showing off the flesh of my breast.

I snatched my robe tighter and he actually winked at me.

"Thank you, Edward," I said walking over to my door and holding it open. He laughed walking out.

"I like you in blue," he said winking at me as he walked out the door. I probably growled.

"Put some ice on your head or you'll have a knot there later!" I yelled as he crossed the street back to his house. He flagged his hand up in the air and I realized that he was giving me the finger.

Shaking my head I shut the door and turned to look at Alex.

"So Mom, what's for breakfast?" he asked as if what just happened was completely normal. I laughed finally placing my belt back on my robe. Walking into the kitchen I started making Alex breakfast.

Wanting to forget about my horrible morning, I continued with the rest of my day. I took Alex to school and headed into work.

"Morning Sunshine! You look like shit," Angela said following me into my office.

"Thanks, just what I wanted to hear," I replied with a smirk as I sat behind my desk. She laughed placing my cup of coffee and mail on my desk. I picked up my cup as I started to go through my mail.

I really didn't need an office, but Alice wanted me to have one because I was technically her partner in the Magazine. A silent partner, but partner all the same. I didn't want any control over what happened with the magazine.

She needed investors for the magazine and I made great money as a photographer when I used to travel. So I did what any good sister would do, I invested in my sister's dream.

"Jessica Stanley keeps calling to see if you have any openings to do her wedding," Angela said placing at least five pink post-its in front of me. I picked them up and saw that each was a message from Jessica.

I guess I should have been grateful that she wasn't bugging me when I picked up Alex from school.

"What is she doing, planning her wedding around my schedule or something? I mean, there are other photographers out there," I said with a shake of my head.

"Yes, but they're not as amazing as you are."

"Angela, you're already getting your raise so stop blowing smoke up my ass," I told her. She laughed sitting down in the chair in front of my desk.

"I'm serious, Bella. I mean, give yourself some credit here. You are amazing and everyone who has seen your work knows it. Jessica has seen the work you did for Lauren's wedding, and we both know it took much more than make-up to make her look beautiful on her wedding day," Angela said causing me to laugh.

"Fine, what day did she ask for?"

"Valentine's Day, that's when they want to get married, but she said she'll take whatever you have available."

"I never have any plans on Valentine's Day other than sitting in the house complaining about all the love-sick couples, while Alex goes to the kiddy Valentine's party Alice gives Maria every year. Tell her I'll do it," I replied. Angela nodded getting up from her seat.

"Okay, and you have the Fashion over Fifty shoot at noon."

"I remembered, thanks Ang," I told her. She nodded walking out of my office and shutting the door behind her. I continued to look through my mail just as I heard my cell phone start to ring. I groaned because it was playing Sam's ringtone.

I didn't hate Sam, I just never liked talking to him, especially if it didn't concern Alex. He made my damn head hurt most days.

"Hey Sam, it's early for you, isn't it?" I asked knowing it had to be about four or five in the morning in Seattle.

"You know I get up early to train, are you busy?" he asked. I sat back and looked at the time.

"No, I have some time before my shoot starts for today. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Alex coming out here to Seattle," he said I sat back in my chair surprised because he never called for Alex to come visit.

"When?"

"Next week, I have a game and Igotengagedandwanthimtomeetmyfiancée," he rushed out that last part and all I got was _fiancée_.

"Did you just say fiancée?" I asked wanting to be sure that's what I heard him say. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I got engaged."

"I didn't know you were dating anyone, at least not serious," I said surprised that Sam Black was engaged. The guy was the biggest jerk in the world. I mean, when I told him I was pregnant he asked me if I was sure I took the test correctly and then asked if it was his.

"Is this a problem? I mean, you made it clear when you were pregnant with Alex you didn't want to even try with us and…"

"…Sam, this isn't a problem," I assured him. When I became pregnant with Alex our parents tried to force something that wasn't there. I knew if I wasn't pregnant we would have never ever considered dating, and I wasn't about to force it now. Many people raised children without having to be together and I was sure Sam and I could, too. "I just mean I don't know how Alex will take to meeting a woman his father already plans to marry before he even got to meet her," I continued to explain to him.

"Yeah true, he hated Kelly when he met her."

"Exactly, maybe you and…"

"Emily."

"Emily—should fly out here during your bye-week. One next week is sort of last minute, and he has school. He'll be excited to see you and then you can introduce him to Emily with me, my parents, your parents and Jake around."

"You were always the smart one Bella," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. So, tell me about Emily. Is she at least smarter than Kelly?" I asked and he started laughing.

"Yes, she knows how to read smart ass," he tossed back making me laugh.

"Have you told Jake and your parents yet?" I asked him.

"No, I wanted to call you first so that you heard it from me. It just happened last night," he said sounding excited. I was surprised that he even considered calling me first. Maybe this Emily was good for him.

"Well, I'm happy for you Sam, really."

"That means a lot to me coming from you. I mean, I know we never really dated, but you are the mother of my son so your opinion is important to me as well," he told me. I pulled my phone from my ear and looked at it to make sure this was the Sam I've known for pretty much my entire life.

"Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Samuel Joseph Black?" I half joked placing the phone back to my ear. He laughed into the phone.

"I'm right here, just a little more grown up. I think you'll like Emily."

"Well, if she's the reason for this change, then I like her already. I'll have Alex call you later tonight so you can at least mention her to him so he's not blindsided, okay," I told him. We talked for a little while longer before I had to head down to the set for the shoot.

It took about four hours to complete the shoot. I was so damn thankful that my mom was picking Alex up from school today. After work I rushed home to change into something more comfortable.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled running over to me and hugging my legs when I walked into the house.

"Hey, bud, how was school?"

"Great! I got all the words right when Ms. Stanley asked me to spell them," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Really? Oh then, I see a huge piece of a brownie in your future," I told him he grinned at me even harder.

"Oh, wait I made you a picture," he said running off. I smiled and walked into my kitchen seeing my mom and Alice already in there cooking.

"You know, I still don't understand why we have to cook in my kitchen," I said as I looked at what they prepared. We always made so much that we usually started cooking before we went to the firehouse to save the waiting period.

They could be called on a call while we were there, so we knew how important it was to have the food ready as soon as possible.

"Because it's easier. You live closer to the firehouse than we do," Alice answered as she mixed the tomato sauce on the stove. "How was the shoot today?" she asked looking at me now.

"It went great. I mean, it took longer than I anticipated but it was good," I said tasting the spinach that was on the stove. I quickly grabbed some seasonings and seasoned them. My mother did not believe in seasonings, I was sure of it.

"Auntie Bella!" I heard the most adorable little girl in the world scream as she came rushing into the kitchen like a tornado. I turned picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Maria, you look very pretty in your tutu," I told her. She smiled at me as she played with the tutu.

"Thank you," she sort of whispered.

"Hey, Bells," my brother-in-law Jasper said coming into the kitchen. I swear Alice pulled him right out of GQ magazine. He walked over greeting my sister first with a kiss. I rolled my eyes because the two of them could be sickening. He placed a kiss on my mother and my cheek next.

"How was work, honey?" Alice asked him. Jasper was a district attorney and sometimes the stories he told us about were just horrific.

"Stressful," he said opening my fridge and taking out a beer.

"Mommy, here's the picture," Alex said coming into the kitchen. I put Maria down and looked at the picture Alex drew for me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"It's awesome bud, can I put it on the fridge?" I asked him. He nodded as he watched me place it on the door of the refrigerator.

"You ladies about ready to head to the firehouse?" Jasper asked us. Even though he didn't grow up in a fireman's household, he still participated in everything we did for the firehouse.

I rushed upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and a sweater and then we all left for the firehouse. When we arrived I saw that two of the fire trucks were out. Meaning they got called to an emergency. Parking my car I grabbed the dishes and headed inside to the kitchen.

My mom said she was going to let Dad's secretary know we were here. Maria, Alex and Jasper set up all the plates, napkins and utensils, while Alice and I set up the food. I heard one of the trucks return and a second later James, Rose, Felix, Seth and Marcus walked in. Mom soon came in with some of the other guys.

Seeing that I knew everyone I assumed the new guys were still out on a call. Alice, my mom and I fed the guys as they came over.

"Gentlemen! You're about to have the luxury of having my wife and daughters' cooking," I heard my father yell just before he walks into the cafeteria. I look up to say hello and…

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted looking at my new neighbors. Paul, Edward and the big one. I still didn't know his name.

"You owe me a dollar, mommy!" Alex yelled. I dug in my pocket and handed it to him. He ran over taking it from me.

"Hi Edwood, I didn't know you worked with my Grandpa and Uncle Jake," Alex said looking at Edward.

"You're the chief's daughter?" Edward asked pointing at me and then my father.

"You know my daughter?" my father asked getting his chest all puffed up. Inhaling a deep breath I turned to my father.

"Dad, these are the guys I told you about. You know the ones who wouldn't move their truck," I reminded him. His eyes went large.

"No shit?"

"No shit," I replied and before Alex could tell me I owned him another dollar I handed him two for me and my father.

"Wait, Bells and Alex are the crazy neighbors you told us about? My nephew is the kid that gave you that knot on your head?" Jacob said causing everyone to laugh as he high-fived Alex. Edward didn't look pleased not that I really cared.

"That reminds me, Jake! Where the hell is my extra house key?" I yelled pointing my finger at him. He stopped laughing as he looked at me.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bella," he said probably realizing none of that would have happened if he would have put my extra key back.

"Which one is Mr. Invisible, I mean, obviously that's Hercules over there," Alice said pointing at the big one and calling him the name I gave him. I pointed at Edward and she giggled.

"He's cute," she whispered into my ear. "I mean not as cute as my Jazz, but he's not bad to look at," she continued. I shook my head trying not to look back at Edward because I could feel his eyes on me.

"Of all the women in the world to piss off, we had to go ahead and piss off our Chief's daughter," Paul said running his fingers through his hair. The big one stepped over to us making sure to avoid my father. He held his hand out to Alex first.

"Well uh, I'm Emmett," he said shaking Alex's hand, then my mother's, Alice's and then mine. "That's Paul and you've obviously already met Edward."

Paul and Edward came over shaking our hands. Edward held my hand a little longer, or maybe I was holding his.

"Let me get this straight, you mean to tell me that when you told me about the neighbor you had with great tits you were talking about my little girl?" my father said causing the entire room to go silent while Edward's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

* * *

**_I love me some Alex, a grown man getting beat down by a kid LOL_**

**_Edward I think you're in trouble buddy...think fast lol _**

(Oh and no Charlie did not know before hand that Edward, Paul and Emmett were the guys Bella was talking about.)

**_Leave me your love! _**


	3. Conversation

_**I don't own twilight...yeah I think that sucks too. **__**But Alex is mine, he is loosely based off my son.**_

_****__**Once again I'am blown away by the response this story is getting! Thank you so much! **_

_****__**I hope you all continue to love the story and stick with me! I plan on it being a giggle ride! **_

_****__**Happy Wednesday!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Conversation_**

"You want to explain yourself?" my father barked and I think I actually watched Edward jump. Great another guy afraid of my father.

"Dad, he didn't know that…"

"…I'm not speaking to you, Isabella," he said calling me my full name. I rolled my eyes looking towards my mother for some help but she was useless. She looked like she was enjoying this.

"Charlie—I mean chief I uh—see I didn't…" Edward stuttered along. Then he cursed under his breath. The entire room was silent until the fire alarm went off alerting them of a call. I saw the relief pass through Edward's entire body. The dispatcher's voice came on over the speakers letting them know it was a house fire, and a car accident.

"Let's go!" my father yelled throwing his hand up in the air.

"We'll talk later, we got all night," my father said pointing his finger at Edward. Quickly, everyone jumped up and headed out of the cafeteria. Edward let my hand go and then rushed out as well without so much as a backward glance in my direction.

"Dad," I said in a warning tone. He grinned at me.

"Ladies, get home safely," he said before placing a kiss on our foreheads and leaving the cafeteria as well. Taking that as a sign that dinner was over we covered up all the food and put it away for them to eat later.

Once we cleaned the kitchen we all headed home.

"Mom, I'm going to be a firefighter just like Bubba and Uncle Jake," Alex told me from the backseat. I smiled looking at him through my rearview mirror.

"I thought you wanted to play football like your dad," I replied.

"I'm going to play football like Dad, then a firefighter and then the president," Alex informed me. I laughed loving that everything was still so possible to him. By the time we got home Alex had fallen asleep.

The minute I cut the car off he woke up.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked looking back at him.

"I wasn't asleep."

"You weren't?"

"No, my eyes were watching a movie in my head," he answered causing me to laugh again. Shaking my head I climbed out of the car and then opened the back door so that he could get out.

"Bella!" I suddenly hear someone shout. I turn around to see my next door neighbor Leah waving at me. I groan because I did not feel like listening to whatever she was about to complain about.

"Hey Leah," I called back as I headed up my front steps to my porch. I unlocked the front door and quickly put in the security code. I turned to shut my door and damn near jumped out of my skin seeing Leah standing on my porch. "Shit, you scared me," I said with my hand over my chest.

"Mommy," Alex said tapping his foot with his hand out for the dollar I now owed him.

"I'll give it to you in a minute, bud. Why don't you go upstairs and check on Rafael," I said referring to his turtle. He nodded turning and running upstairs. I brought my attention back to Leah.

"He's so adorable, he looks just like his daddy," Leah said with that dreamy look on her face. I rolled my eyes because to someone who didn't know any better, they would assume that was just a simple compliment but I knew better.

Leah and Sam used to date when they were in high school. In my opinion, she was obsessed with Sam. So imagine my luck that I ended up buying the house next door to hers. Jake thought it was the funniest fucking thing in the world, naturally I disagreed.

"How can I help you, Leah?" I asked her already preparing to close the door in her face.

"I heard that you've met our new neighbors," she said looking back at me now.

"Yes, I've met them?"

"Do you know if they're single?" she asked with excitement as if we were back in high school. I rolled my eyes inhaling a deep breath.

"I don't know because I didn't ask."

"I would have asked, it's been a long time since we've had some eye candy around here, other than when your brother-in-law and father come to visit you of course," she said as if I was getting ready to agree with her. I made sure to save her remarks in my memory bank to let my mom and Alice know about it later.

"Then maybe you should go across the street and ask them, they seem really friendly," I replied with a grin.

"Oh I did, but I guess they're not home," she said looking back across the street as if someone was going to suddenly appear. "Anyway, I just wanted to see what you thought of them; I mean it is three guys in one house," she said looking back at me now.

"Yeah, so..."

"Have you had Jacob check them out yet?" she asked finally getting to the point of her visit. Maybe I forgot to mention that Jacob was gay. Not exactly a huge thing to me, but you know some people cared about things like that.

Anyway, it was no secret that sometimes I had Jake check out the guys I dated, you know as a precaution. Obviously, Leah wanted to know if I had done so for our new neighbors.

"No, because I don't plan on dating any of them."

"Well, could you ask him to check them out for me and…"

"I'm not lending my best friend out as some gaydar detector. Now, if you want to ask him yourself, then you are more than welcome to do so, but I won't be asking him for you," I said stepping back into my house so that I could close the door. "Have a nice night, Leah," I told her before closing the door in her face.

"Mom, I think Rafael is dead!" Alex yelled from upstairs. Groaning, I head upstairs to Alex's bedroom. He was standing in front of his the tank tapping the glass. I turned the light on for the tank and saw the turtle in the corner behind one of the rocks.

I squatted down so that I could get a better view. The turtle then looked at me and I swear it winked. I laughed standing back up.

"He's not dead, bud. Just sleeping," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get out of those clothes and get ready for your bath," I said walking out of his bedroom.

"But Mom! My shows come on tonight," he said following behind me. I groaned because we did this routine every night before bed.

"You've seen them all a million times."

"Na-ah, I've only seen them a thousand times," he replied following me into his bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and waved Alex over to me. He came over standing between my legs.

"You watch all of your shows on Saturday, but tonight you're going to take your bath and get ready for bed…"

"…but Mom."

"No, buts about it, bud. Now get going while I start your bath," I replied pointing toward his bedroom. He pouted dropping his head and walking out of the bathroom. I knew he was only putting on a show to make me feel guilty.

I turned the water on in the tub just as I heard the house phone ring. I knew it was probably Sam, because he tried calling Alex every night before he went to bed.

"I'll get it!" Alex yelled. I didn't bother moving because I knew he would get to the phone before me.

"Hi Dad," I heard Alex say from my bedroom. "It was good, I got all my spelling words right. I am not a nerd like Mommy," he said and I shook my head. I never liked to feel like I was eavesdropping on his calls with Sam, so I closed the bathroom door so that I wouldn't hear him. I checked the water's temperature. Once I was happy with the water, I turned the faucet off and then got up to get Alex ready.

When I walked into my room, Alex was sitting on my bed, and he didn't look too happy with whatever Sam was telling him. I figured it was probably about his new girlfriend Emily.

"I guess," he pouted into the phone. "I have to go take my bath now, bye Dad," he said getting up from my bed. I could hear Sam was still talking as Alex took the phone from his ear and handed the phone to me.

"You okay, bud?"

"Yes, I'm going to just take my bath now," he said walking out of my room. I placed the phone to my ear and I could hear Sam cursing under his breath.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I told him about Emily," Sam said sounding like he was beating himself up about whatever just happened.

"Sam, I'm sure once Alex meets her he'll love her," I replied walking back to Alex's room so that I could get his pajamas out.

"I told him we were getting married," he said and I groaned because he obviously didn't listen when I told him to wait to tell Alex until he was here in person.

"Sam, I told you to…"

"…I know what you told me, but he's my son, too, and I just really wanted to share my good news with him," Sam said cutting me off.

"And you would have in person when you got here, so that Jake and I would be there, too," I replied.

"Why do I need babysitters to talk to my own son?" he barked at me. I ran my fingers through my hair not in the mood to argue with him. Whenever something didn't go the way he wanted when it came to Alex, I had to deal with Sam's bullshit.

"Look when you come visit in a few weeks he'll…"

"…I can't come visit. Emily wants me to go home with her to meet her parents and…."

"Meeting her parents is more important than coming to see your son? The son you haven't seen in over three months?" I snapped trying to whisper even though I was now pissed the hell off. I walked back to my room so that Alex wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, here we go with this shit. I know how long it's been but I have a life, too, Bella. You knew how crazy my life was before you had Alex. I send you more than enough money in child support, so don't try to make it sound like I'm a horrible father," he screamed at me. I inhaled a deep breath.

"I wasn't trying to imply you were a horrible father, Sam. But seriously, this is fucked up. Alex wants to see you…"

"Then fly him out here like I asked you to."

"I have to work, I can't just drop everything because you suddenly called for Alex to come out to Seattle to visit you," I replied. Sam blew an irritated breath into the phone.

"Then send him by himself, they have those flight attendants who deal with kids who fly alone," he replied and I felt my irritation with him and this entire situation reach its boiling point.

"I'm not flying my baby across the country by himself! I don't care if they have Mary fucking Poppins on the flight. He's only five, Sam!" I yelled.

"He's not a baby, Bella! It's time to pop your titty out of his mouth and let the boy grow up. I know people who've let their four-year-olds fly alone," he snapped and there was the fucking jerk I've known all my life.

"They're probably idiots just like you! I don't give a damn what other people have done! This is _my_ son we're talking about and I'm not sending him on a flight by himself from New York to Seattle!" I shouted. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to calm myself down.

I knew that Alex could probably hear me arguing with Sam.

"Fine, I'll come and get him then," Sam said and then he hung up on me. I sat down on my bed completely fucking pissed off right now. I swear I would never understand how Sam and Jacob grew up in the same house.

They had different mothers, but I mean could that have really made that much of a difference.

"Mommy?" I heard Alex call from the bathroom. I inhaled a deep breath and got up from my bed and walked to his bathroom.

"Yeah, bud?" I asked him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay; you ready to get out?" I asked grabbing his towel. He nodded. I helped him out of the tub and then dried him off. I got him tucked into bed and read him his favorite book _One Fish, Two Fish, Red fish, Blue fish_.

He was asleep in no time. Feeling exhausted I went downstairs to pour myself a glass of wine. I heard my front door beep alerting me that it was being opened.

"Wine? Who pissed you off this time?" Jacob asked coming into the living room.

"Your brother," I replied drinking from my glass again. He sat down next to me tossing his arm behind me.

"Why do you let him get under your skin so damn much?" he asked me.

"Because he's Alex's father."

"He's Alex's sperm donor and part-time father when it's convenient for him. I love my brother, but I don't know why you expected him to change after you had Alex," Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"Most people grow up when they become a parent," I said sitting back against the couch and placing my head on Jake's shoulder. I so damn sure when he called earlier today that he had finally got his head out of his ass.

"But Sam isn't a parent. He's a guy who pays child support, plays professional football, while living the single life in Seattle. He only has to deal with Alex when he wants to," Jacob pointed out. I inhaled a deep breath starting to feel guilty.

After I got pregnant with Alex, Sam and Jacob's relationship started to change. Jake hated that Sam never seemed even the tiniest bit interested in my pregnancy. I didn't mind so much because well, we weren't together, but Jake was pissed.

Sam never attended doctor's appointments. He wasn't even there the day Alex was born; Jacob and Alice were in the delivery room with me.

"If I didn't get drunk that night…"

"…Alex, wouldn't be here. Look the situation was fucked up then and it's fucked now, but don't beat yourself up over it, Bella. Sam is just as guilty as you are; hell more in my opinion. He wasn't drunk that night. He's wanted to sleep with you ever since your tits grew in freshman year of high school, and that night you gave him the perfect opportunity. I always thought maybe if I was there I could have stopped it, but…"

"…You can't blame yourself, Jake. You're weren't our babysitter, plus that was the night you and Tyler met. If you were there, you wouldn't have met the love of your life," I said wiggling my eyebrows. Jake laughed but he blushed. Jake had met his partner Tyler that night when he made a run to the store for Sam. Now that I think about it, it was probably all set up by Sam for us to sleep together that night. I shook my head not even wanting to think about it. "Plus, as you said, Alex wouldn't be here if it didn't happen…it turned out to be a blessing anyway," I continued. Then I sat up and looked at him.

"I didn't even tell you what Sam did, why are you taking my side?"

"Because when it comes to Alex, you're usually right so I just figured you were this time, too. Why...what did he do?" Jake asked. I shook my head not wanting to tell him since Sam said he wanted to tell Jake himself that he was getting married.

Instead I just told him about Sam telling me to send Alex out to Seattle alone.

"See told you, you were right," Jake said making me laugh.

"Alex does miss him though, Jake. Maybe sending him wouldn't be…"

"You're his mother, his primary caretaker. Don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with just to make Sam's fucking life easier. He can come and get Alex if he has the free time to ask for him, whatever bullshit he told you as to why he couldn't come isn't more important than his son, and if he thinks it is, then he doesn't need to have Alex there with him in the first place," Jake said cutting me off.

I could tell that Jake was getting pissed so I decided to change the subject.

"Did Tyler have to work tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was on call. Figured I'd come over here and bother you," he answered making me laugh.

"More like you're scared of being in your and Tyler's apartment alone, so you came to crash on my couch," I teased and he mugged me. Jacob was positive there was a ghost in his and Tyler's apartment. Tyler and I, of course, just thought Jacob was being a big ass baby, but Tyler would never tell Jake that so he went along with it.

"Are you going to tell me about this morning with Edward?" Jake asked. I rolled my eyes hearing Edward's name.

"What is there to tell, I'm sure he told all of you everything."

"He called Alex one of the kids from the movie _Children of the Damned_," he told me and I laughed my ass off.

"Alex was just trying to defend his mommy who he thought was kidnapped," I said still laughing. Jake shook his head as he laughed.

"That boy has bigger balls than most grown men," Jake said with a shake of his head.

"Tell me about it," I replied running my fingers through my hair.

"He asked me about you?" Jake suddenly said.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No, I don't know who."

"Edward…"

"Oh please."

"He did, he wanted to know if you were with anyone, specifically Alex's father. He asked me because he's scared shitless of Charlie and he figured I was related to you somehow since Alex called me Uncle Jake," he told me. I chewed my lip trying to decide what to do with this information.

"What did you say?"

"That you were madly in love with me," he joked and I slapped him laughing. "Seriously, I told him that you were single and ready to mingle," he replied laughing. I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"You get on my damn nerves," I said shaking my head.

"He thinks you're hot, Bella."

"So."

"What do you mean so? When was the last time you went out with a guy who wasn't me and Tyler?" he asked. I went to respond and he held up his hand. "Don't you dare say you've been out with Jasper or Bubba either," he said knowing me entirely too damn well.

"Fine, it's been awhile, but I don't meet many guys. At work most of them are gay, and at the firehouse they are like family there."

"But Edward isn't."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I think the two of you could hit it off," he said.

"Why are you trying to play matchmaker. I mean you've just met him, what if he's an even bigger jerk than Sam?"

"No one is a bigger jerk than Sam and you know it. Plus, I didn't just meet him. We actually trained together at the academy," he answered and I looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Remember the guy I called Shamrock?" he asked me. I tried to remember and then it hit. Jake used to always tell me about this cute guy at the academy. He said he was pretty sure the guy was Irish and that he had the cutest green eyes he'd ever seen.

I used to tease him about having a crush on him all the time. During that time though, Jake was actually still in the closet so only I knew he was gay. Then some dick found out at the academy, and a few of the guys gave him a hard time and Shamrock took up for him.

"Oh my god! Edward is Shamrock?"

"Yeah," Jake said nodding.

"What are the fucking chances," I said with a shake of my head.

"That's what I said, but it's great to work in the same house as him. He's a good guy, Bells," Jake said and I could tell he really wanted me to consider this.

"Why is this so important to you? I mean, if you thought we could hit it off why didn't you introduce us then?"

"Because you were dating that dick Troy, and honestly I sort of liked him, and if I couldn't have him neither could you," Jake told me and I laughed trying to make sure I wasn't loud enough to wake Alex.

"Oh, but now I have your permission?"

"Yeah, I already have the love of my life. Maybe Edward is yours," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, I hate that you're a newlywed now. I mean, I love it, but you're such a damn romantic now and you keep trying to help me find the love of my life. Honestly, Jake, my luck doesn't work that way."

"Maybe you'll have better luck this time," Jake said sounding hopeful as always.

"We're getting carried away here," I said shaking my head.

"He thinks you're beautiful, Bells. I mean he couldn't stop talking about you today," Jake told me. I shook my head.

"I doubt it, I mean my five-year-old son beat him up," I giggled and Jake laughed.

"Okay, that might have been a setback. I mean his pride was hurt but he likes you."

"He doesn't know me."

"Do you think I've only talked about him to you? I've talked about you to him plenty of times, especially when the situation happened," he told me. "He likes you, even if he doesn't realize it yet."

"Jake, you're delusional."

"I'm right, and when the both of you figure that out I want a thank you," he told me; I shook my head.

"You're acting like he's already asked me out or something. So let's stop now, before the two of us get any more excited about it," I told him.

"You excited at the thought of him asking you out?"

"Don't put words in my mouth and he's not going to ask me out."

"He will."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, you didn't hear the things he was saying about you. He'll ask the minute he gets the courage to stand up to Charlie…"

"Right, when hell freezes over," I said getting up from the couch. "I know you want me as happy as you and Tyler are and I would love that, but not everyone finds that sort of thing and I've reached a point in my life where I'm okay with that," I told him. I could tell he wasn't happy about what I said, but I knew he wasn't going to argue with me about it.

I got the pillow and blanket and brought it to him. I told him goodnight and started to leave the living room.

"Bella," he called to me. I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't turn into an old spinster already, okay, keep your heart open. You deserve it," he told me. I smiled at him. "And don't let Sam get to you either. We both know he'll call tomorrow and apologize like always," he told me. I nodded knowing that was true.

"Night my fairy," I said calling him the name I often called him when we were alone. I used to call him my fairy gay-friend when we were teenagers.

"Night Leprechaun," he tossed back. I rolled my eyes because he called me Leprechaun to be a smart ass. Knowing I have the worst luck in the damn world, he liked telling me I must have had my pot of gold stolen.

My best friend was a dork.

"Hey, Bella!" he yelled as I was walking up the stairs.

"What, Jake?"

"Every Leprechaun needs a Shamrock!" he yelled and then started laughing as if he told the funniest joke in the world.

My best friend was a major dork.

The next morning Sam called just like Jake said he would and apologized. He said he told Emily it was more important for him to come see Alex. He said he would come, but I decided that I wouldn't tell Alex because last time Sam never showed up.

Jake was still sleeping on my couch so I made him some breakfast, got Alex ready and left the house. When we walked out the door I saw Edward sitting on his porch looking directly at me as he held a coffee cup in his hand. Not sure what to do exactly, I waved. Then he put his cup down, got up and jogged across the street.

"Hey little man," he said greeting Alex first.

"Hi, Edwood," Alex said with a smile.

"Hey Bella," Edward said pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey," I replied biting my lip as I looked at him. We stood there like idiots and Alex must have gotten annoyed.

"You like my mommy, Edwood?" he asked. Edward looked complete caught off guard by Alex question.

"What? Uh yeah—I mean um…"

"…she's pretty right?" Alex egged on.

"Alex?" I said in a warning tone. "Cut it out," I told him laughing nervously.

"But you are pretty, I heard Uncle Jake tell you Edwood tink you hot, but I think your warm," he continued. I swear he was never sleep when I thought he was.

"Shit…" Edward cursed under his breath.

"You owe me a dollar," Alex said holding his hand with a huge smile on his face. Edward pulled out a dollar giving it to him. "I sorry I hurt you head, Edwood," Alex told him. Edward laughed rubbing the knot on his head.

"It's okay, I know how you and your mom can make it up to me?" he said and I looked at him with a brow raised.

"How?" Alex and I asked at the same time.

"Go to the movies with me."

Was he serious?

"The movies?" I asked.

"Yeah! Can we go see Frankenweenie?" Alex asked jumping up and down. I wasn't sure what Edward's angle was here, and if I found out Jake was behind this, I was going to kick his ass up and down the east coast.

"Yeah, I mean uh—I just thought that—you know…we could get to know each other—as neighbors and maybe um…" he had word vomit. He was so damn cute.

"…Sure, Edward. Alex has been begging me to take him to see that movie so you can just meet us there. It comes out next week is next Saturday okay?" I asked putting the man out of his misery.

"Saturday's perfect," he said then he looked at Alex holding up a fist. "Have a good day at school, little man," Edward told him. Alex smiled fist bumping Edward. "I'll see you later, Bella," he said before crossing the street back to his house.

I stood there watching him.

"Mom, come on or I going to be late to be line leader," Alex said pulling on me. I nodded opening the passenger door for him to get in. Did Mr. Invisible just ask me out? And used my son to do it?

* * *

**_Yes, Bella I believe he did lol_**

**_Just some more insight to the character's dynamics! I promise that this story will be fluff. Minor mini drama because well no one lives without a little drama. But nothing heavy or angsty in anyway promise! _**

**_Also please don't expect extra comedy each chapter because I personally find when that happens it seems too forced. It is a humor/romance but I don't want to force the funny. _**

**_Leave me your love!_**

**_Emotion!_**


	4. Myself

_**I don't own twilight...yeah I think that sucks too. **__**But Alex is mine, he is loosely based off my son.**_

_****__**Happy Wednesday!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Myself_**

"Okay, look that way," I yelled to my model over the music. I loved being a photographer, but was seriously getting tired of taking photos of skinny models all damn day. Getting annoyed that I wasn't getting the focus I wanted, I handed the camera I had to Angela who quickly handed me another one.

Changing my position on the floor I tried for another angle and was happy when I got the frames I wanted. I snapped my camera as I directed which way I wanted my model to move and what I wanted her to do.

I called in the male model now and directed them both. I couldn't resist smiling as I watched them pose together.

They balanced each other out perfectly in the shots.

"All right! That's a wrap people!" I yelled getting up from the floor. I handed my camera to Angela and walked over to the computer to look at all the frames I captured.

"This looks really good, Bella," the kiss-ass intern said. I smiled being polite even though I actually hated most of the photos. Editing was going to be a bitch, but I was not getting ready to go through another six hours with Irina just to get a better photo of her alone.

Maybe I could talk Alice into putting Irina and Laurent on next month's cover together instead of only putting Irina.

"Email these to me so that I can work on the edit, tonight," I told Angela.

"Sure thing, you want yesterday's shoot, too? You still have to go through them before Alice can decide where to place them," Angela reminded me. I groaned running my fingers through my hair.

I had Alex's pee wee soccer game tonight. While to some people it wasn't a big deal, it was a huge deal to me because he was my son. Even if he was five, and they weren't actually keeping score this was huge. After each game I always took him out for ice cream.

Needless to say, I would be pulling an all-nighter trying to get the edits for the photo shoots done in time to have them back to Alice.

"Um, yeah send me those, too," I said looking back at the photos and deleting the ones I absolutely hated.

"I know you prefer doing the edits alone, but if you need help…"

"…I don't need your help," I said cutting her off. Then I felt like shit. I turned looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Angela said with a smile on her face. "You have a right to be bitchy after that shoot," she told me causing me to laugh. I shook my head.

"Still, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help. I just feel like I'm wasting my talent sometimes being in here taking photos of... well, them," I said pointing in the direction of Irina and Laurent.

"Why don't you go out and do some freelance stuff. You've been here since five this morning," Angela reminded me. I groaned thinking about how early I had to get up this morning to come in. Since Alex had his game later, I made all my shoots early so that none of them would interfere and cause me to miss it. "It's only eleven and you don't have to leave until two. I'll hold all your calls," she said once again being the perfect assistant.

"You are going to receive the biggest Christmas bonus ever," I said placing a kiss on her cheek. She laughed giving me a hug. I grabbed my favorite camera. It was old as dirt compared to the new cameras that were out, but I loved using it.

Quickly, I left the building before Alice spotted me and tried finding something for me to do. I decided to go to Central Park because there was always something good to see there. I watched all the different kinds of people walking around in Central Park and posed up by a tree as I took pictures.

I caught a couple who seemed to be completely oblivious to the people around them. I was sure they were at the beginning of their relationship. That was always the moment any relationship could be called perfect.

Well, unless they were Alice and Jasper or Jake and Tyler. The four of them were pretty much like that all the time.

I continued taking photos of anything and everything that caught my eye. I was feeling the reason I had fallen in love with photography. Photography wasn't an easy career to get into, and it especially wasn't an easy career to make money from, but I had managed.

I started off during parties; then my junior year of college my professor got me a chance of a lifetime traveling. I know I complained about me having the worst kind of luck, but sometimes I think the universe felt sorry for me and cut me a break.

Being able to make a career from something I love was one and my son was the second.

I caught a pregnant woman and a man I assumed was her husband helping her up from a bench. I snapped the picture catching them in a very sweet gaze with each other. I made sure to give them my card in case they wanted the photo themselves.

I hadn't realized how long I was in the park taking pictures until my cell started to ring. I pulled it out seeing that it was already one. I saw that it was Angela and smiled because I was already sure what she was calling me for.

"Hey Ang."

"Hey, just calling because I'm sure you got carried away and didn't stop to have lunch. So eat, and don't forget to pick up the snacks for the team."

"It's my turn again?" I whined and Angela laughed.

"Yes, it's your turn again."

"Fine, what would I do without you Ang," I say into the phone snapping another picture of some birds.

"You'll never have to find that out because I'll be your assistant until forever. Now get going; I'll talk to you later," she replied.

"I don't deserve you," I said finally putting my camera away and deciding to go to one of the restaurants nearby for lunch.

"Stop being a drama queen. I don't deserve you, I mean, where else am I going to find a job with full benefits, vacation, sick and personal days while still getting paid twice the amount most assistants make. Oh, and don't let me forget that you let me leave whenever I have an emergency without a problem. I mean, Bella, I don't nearly do as much as you think I do…"

"I beg to differ," I replied and she laughed. "Plus, you're a single mom with not one, or even two, but three kids. The least I could do is be an understanding boss," I continued. I hired Angela two years ago. Her husband had died that previous year overseas in the war and she'd been trying to find a way to get on her feet seeing that she had never held a job before in her life.

When she came to the interview she had her youngest son on her hip, crying her eyes out about her babysitter canceling at the last minute, and how she needed the job too much not to show up at all for the interview. Maybe it was being a single mom myself, but I hired her on the spot with no care of her lack in experience. I haven't regretted it yet.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh hush, you don't have to thank me and you know it. Now, I'm going to eat and don't forget that Alex is expecting you to bring the kids to his game. He was outside practicing for hours with Chase last Saturday," I told her as I walked into the restaurant. Chase was Angela's youngest son. He was only three, but he idolized Alex and Alex took it upon himself to be Chase's big brother since Angela had two older daughters.

"Believe me I know, Chase is excited, too. I keep trying to tell him he's too young to play with Alex and that he has to wait, but you know how that goes," she said. I laughed thinking about the tantrum he threw a few months ago at Alice's house, when she told him he couldn't play soccer with her girls, Maria and Alex.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later," I told her before hanging up the phone. I found myself a table and sat down. I waited for a waiter to come over to me and I placed my order. I may have taken pictures of models all day, but I damn sure didn't eat like one.

I pulled out my phone and opened up my Facebook app. I dropped my phone when I saw that I had three friend requests.

Edward Cullen

Emmett McCarty

Paul Lahote

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I barked forgetting that I was in a public place. First, Edward sort of asked me out and now he and his roommates were sending me a friend request. I would have wondered how they found me, but I was sure that was all Jacob's doing.

Would it have been childish of me not to accept their friend request?

Probably, seeing that I just agreed to go to the movies with Edward. Inhaling a deep breath I accepted all of their requests and did what any sensible person would do. I started going through their pictures.

Specifically, Edward's pictures.

"Fucking hell he's hot," I said practically drooling as I looked through the pictures. There were a few of him shirtless and I almost fell out of my chair. I mean, don't get me wrong Emmett and Paul were hot as hell, too, but my kitty was getting excited for one firefighter in particular.

"Um, miss, could you refrain from using that sort of language. Another customer is complaining," I heard someone say. I looked up seeing a waiter. Rolling my eyes I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said out loud to everyone in the restaurant. Normally, I would have probably told them all to blow me, but as Jake liked to point out having Alex kind of mellowed me out.

I continued looking at Edward's pictures and noticed a pretty redhead in a picture with him. She was hugging him extremely tight while placing a kiss on his cheek. I saw that a Carmen Lopez was tagged in the picture and I couldn't resist.

I clicked on her name as it took me to her page. I groaned seeing her page say she was in a relationship. I wondered if that relationship was with Edward.

Would he have asked me out if he had a girlfriend?

Technically, he didn't ask _me_ out, he asked me _and_ Alex out. Maybe having Alex come, too, was his way of making sure I didn't think it was a date. I went back to his page and saw that it didn't say whether or not he was in a relationship. He was obviously one of those guys who opted out of identifying his relationship status.

Okay, I was starting to be creepy. Exiting Facebook I was grateful when they brought me my food. I ate quickly and then rushed out so that I could make it to the market to grab the snacks for all the kids and Alex's gear.

Once I had everything I rushed to his school to pick him up.

"Mommy!" he yelled running toward me. I hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"How was school?" I asked him and he looked down at his feet not answering me. I saw Ms. Stanley walking toward me and she didn't look happy. I knew he must have done something wrong.

"Ms. Swan, do you have a moment for me to talk to you?" she asked me. I nodded looking down at Alex who was trying to hide from my sight now. I followed her back to the yard as she started talking to me.

"Today, Alex said something that was rather um—interesting," she said her cheeks turning red. Now I was really curious as to what exactly my son said.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"Well, I was teaching the children about their senses today, you know using lifesaver candies. You know that red is cherry, green is lime and so on," she started to explain. I nodded trying to follow where this could possibly be leading. "Well, I gave everyone the honey and none of them could identify it. I gave them a hint that it was something their mother may sometimes call their father…" she said looking at me as if she wanted me to get it now.

I was still confused.

Ms. Stanley inhaled a deep breath and pulled out a piece of paper. "When I explained that it was something their mother called their father, Alexander said this…" she said handing me the sheet of paper. I looked at Alex and then back at the paper opening it slowly.

Then I read it, and against all my better judgment I laughed—hard. The note read

_Oh My God! They're assholes! _

"Ms. Swan, I don't think that this is a laughing matter…" Ms. Stanley said obviously annoyed that I was laughing.

"I know, I agree with you," I said unable to stop my giggles. I pulled myself together and looked at Ms. Stanley.

"I'm so sorry for his outburst, and I assure it will not happen again," I informed her. She nodded and then walked away. Taking Alex's hand we walked back to the car and I buckled him into his booster seat.

"Am I in trouble, Mommy?" he asked me when I climbed into the driver seat. I closed my door behind me and turned around to look at him.

"Yes, because you know _asshole _is a bad word."

"I know, but she said it was something you might call Dad and you call Dad that a lot," he told me, and I had to keep from laughing again.

"That's my mistake. I should never say anything like that about your father, especially where you can hear me," I told him feeling like shit. I swear this parenting thing was a learn as you go.

Alex was at that age where he understood the things I said and even spelling it out was starting to be useless. "I'm sorry if calling your dad that makes you upset at all," I told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Uncle Jake said that—you know the bad word is just a grownup way of saying dummy head," he told me and I smiled at him. "I don't like when you and Daddy fight, but I know sometimes he makes you mad," he continued playing with his fingers now.

"I'm sorry; how about this—I will work on not fighting with your dad and refraining from calling him mean names," I told him holding out my pinky for a pinky promise. He smiled at me holding out his pinky and hooking it with mine.

"Deal."

"Good, but you're still in trouble for saying _asshole_, Alexander Nathaniel," I told him with a pointed look. He lowered his head.

"I know," he pouted. I knew he was about to start the guilt trip, but I wasn't getting ready to fall for it. Whenever he got in trouble he brought up something about his father that made him upset knowing it would make me feel bad.

"We have a game to get you to, so let's get going," I told him finally pulling off. We arrived at the field where the game was being played. Jake was already there with James. They were both the coach for the kids.

I let Alex go over to Jake while I prepared all the snacks for the kids. When Alice and Angela arrived and the kids went to join Alex on the field, I shared with them what Alex's teacher told me and they both laughed making me feel less like an irresponsible parent.

I mean, it was funny as hell. Even Jake laughed when I told him. We all sat down as the game started and I saw Tyler running over to Jake. I smiled watching them embrace. There were a few people who had a problem with it. It could have possibly been that they were gay or that they were an interracial couple, but I thought they were adorable. I waved Tyler over and he quickly came to join Angela, Alice and me on the bench.

"How are you lovely ladies, this evening," he asked placing a kiss on each of our cheeks.

"We're great, you?" Alice asked.

"Tired, they work me like a pack mule at that hospital. One of these days they are going to drill me so hard, and I don't mean the way I like my Jakey to do it," Tyler answered placing his hand against his forehead. I laughed shaking my head because sometimes Tyler could be too much.

You had to prepare yourself for him.

"Tyler, I love you but seriously TMI," Alice told him causing all of us to laugh. We watched the game and cheered every time one of the kids on our team got their feet on the ball.

Hell, I was just happy that when Alex got it he didn't fall over.

"So, Bella, I have to ask," Tyler said never taking his eyes off of the field.

"Ask me what?" I replied confused.

"Jake, told me about Shamrock," he said and I groaned.

"Shamrock? Wow... I haven't heard that name in years," Alice said with a smile on her face. Though she didn't know if Jake was actually gay then she had had guesses with the way Jake used to talk about Shamrock.

"Who is Shamrock?" Angela asked.

"This guy Jake went to the academy with; he had such a crush on him. I mean, we later figured out it was because he was the first straight guy to take up for Jake ever, but he would never stop talking about him," Alice said with a smile on her face. "Now, what about Shamrock?" Alice asked looking at Tyler and me.

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" Tyler said with a smirk.

"Oh, I know you're just dying to tell her," I said with a roll of my eyes. He laughed but didn't hesitate.

"Edward is Shamrock…"

"Mr. Invisible?" Angela and Alice said at the same time.

"Mr. Invisible?" Tyler repeated looking at me. I rolled my eyes again.

"It's a long story," I said shaking my head. "But yes, Mr. Invisible is Shamrock—Shamrock is Edward," I said really wanting to get off the subject of Edward. I knew they would all make a big deal out of something that was nothing.

"What a small world we live in," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"Exactly, right? Jake thinks that he and Bella will be perfect for each other," Tyler said with a smile.

"Jake has never like any guy for Bella," Alice pointed out.

"Exactly! Which means he has to be right about this," Tyler said in excitement.

"We have to meet him first, before I agree with Jake. I mean he would know seeing that he knows Shamrock better than us, but Bella is my sister," Alice said.

"That's why I made Jake invite Shamrock over for dinner Sunday night. I told him to tell him I just wanted to get to know the man who took up for my Jakey, but of course it's just to feel him out. Of course, you ladies are invited to do the same…Bella I'll help you find something cute to wear," Tyler told me not even asking if I was going to actually attend.

"Um, this is my life, don't I have a say?"

"No!" all three of them told me.

"What kind of shit is that?" I whispered yelled at them.

"Bella, you nitpick at every guy you've ever dated," Angela pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just careful about who I date because of Alex…"

"Oh please, you were picky way before Alex was even thought of. You once broke up with someone because you didn't like the way he chewed his food," Alice retorted causing Tyler and Angela to laugh.

"He ate like a cow," I grumbled looking back at the game and refusing to tolerate them telling me what I was going to do.

"It's either meet us at Tyler and Jakes for dinner, or I can tell Mom that Edward is Shamrock, and that Jake thinks he's perfect for you," Alice blackmailed. Quickly, I turned around glaring at her.

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would, consider it payback from you telling her Jasper and I moved in together before we announced our engagement," Alice replied.

"That was like seven years ago, Alice!" I yelled at her.

"We're sisters, things like blackmail and payback have no expiration date," she replied causing Tyler and Angela to laugh again.

"I hate you," I joked and Alice laughed.

"I love you, too."

"Why do I even have to be there, plus who is going to watch Alex?" I asked. Yes, I was trying to use my son as a way out.

"Oh please, as if Jake and I would have a dinner party and not want the kids there, nice try Bella," Tyler replied. I grumbled because I should have seen that coming.

"I already agreed to go to the movies with him," I said and then cursed under my breath.

"You did what?" they all yelled.

"He asked if Alex and I would go to the movies with him. Said it was how we could repay him for Alex beating him up," I said trying to focus back on the game and not the crazy people sitting with me.

"He asked you out?" Tyler said with excitement. "Jake, said he would."

"He asked me _and_ Alex out, I'm sure it's just a friendly thing and that's why he invited Alex."

"Bella, you can't possibly be that damn stupid," Angela snapped at me. I expected that from Alice, Tyler and Jake but not Angela.

"What?"

"He asked _you_ out and he knew you would probably say no so he made sure to include Alex," Angela answered.

"Angela…"

"Nope, when I first started dating Ben isn't that what you told me when he invited to take me and all the kids to Atlantic City," she replied cutting me off. I rolled my eyes because she was right.

"Why would he even ask me out, he doesn't know me," I said with a shake of my head.

"That's the thing about dating, Bella. It's how normal people get to know each other," Alice replied smiling at me. I groaned trying really hard not to look into this too much. Everyone else could get excited, but I just met Edward and I was sure he wasn't trying to get serious with anyone.

Plus, he had Carmen Lopez.

After the game was over we all celebrated and took the kids out for pizza and ice cream. Despite me wanting to tell them that I didn't want to show up for dinner Sunday at Tyler and Jake's I sucked it up and told them that I would be there.

Once Alex and I got home I got him in the tub and ready for bed. He fell right to sleep in no time. I poured myself a glass of wine grabbed my laptop, and I went out to sit on the porch so that I could work on the photo edits I had to do.

"You sit out here this late, a lot?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. Slowly, I looked up from my computer and smiled seeing Edward leaning against my railing.

"It helps me relax while I work," I answered picking up my wine glass.

"You're working?"

"Yes."

"What do you do, run a multimillion dollar company?" he asked making me laugh. I shook my head putting my wine glass down.

"Not necessarily."

"What does not necessarily mean?" he asked with that sexy grin on his face.

"Jacob didn't tell you?" I asked and he started laughing.

"No, he would only tell me things I asked about, and I didn't think to ask about what you did for a living," he replied.

"What kind of questions did you ask about me?" I retorted.

His grin spread wider on his face as she shifted against the railing.

"If you were single."

"You could have asked me."

"Really?" he replied with a brow raised. I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't have answered you," I said truthfully. He laughed nodding as if he already knew me. "What else did you ask about me?" I asked him.

"If you would go out with me if I asked?"

"What did he say?"

"That you would turn me down without blinking," he chuckled. I smiled because I knew that was exactly what Jake told him.

"Is that why you invited Alex, in case I said no?"

"Sorta, I really do want to take the both of you out. I just figured you would probably use him as a way to tell me no, so I invited you both for our first date."

"First date? Do you anticipate us having more than one date?" I asked with a smirk as I picked up my wine glass.

"I was hoping we would," he replied surprising me.

"Why do you want to take me out? You don't know me."

"That's why I want to take you out, to get to know you," he replied standing up straight now.

"But why me?"

"Because ever since the day I heard your voice, I couldn't get you out of my head. Then when I saw you, I couldn't get you out of my dreams," he answered, and as he spoke he walked closer and closer to me. My heart was pounding in my chest.

Normal guys didn't say things like this did they? I mean, he didn't know me, how could he _think_ he feels this way.

"Edward…"

"What... too much?" he asked standing over me now.

"You don't mean any of that…"

"Don't tell me what I mean. I hate when people do that," he said shaking his head as he removed my laptop from my lap and placed it on the chair next to me. "I know that for some reason I can't get you off my mind, even when I know that when your father finds out the things I've been thinking about you, he's going to try and castrate me," he said taking my hand and pulling me up from my chair.

"You just met me all of two weeks ago," I breathed out nervously. He swallowed hard, his jaw tightening and then loosening up as he looked at me.

"Jake talked about you all the time," he admitted to me. "I was too focused on the academy then to ask him to introduce us, but I'm not anymore," he continued rubbing his hand up my arm.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just to get to know the woman Jake talked nonstop about; I want to get to know you and Alex," he answered.

"Where do we start then?"

"How about by exchanging numbers," he said with a grin on his face.

"Okay," I said picking up my cell phone. We switched numbers and I felt really silly. I mean, this was crazy wasn't it? Or maybe I was doing exactly what Alice said I always did, trying to find something wrong.

"Goodnight, Bella. Don't sit out here too long; I'm not the only one watching your sexy ass," he said with a grin. Then he placed a kiss on my forehead and left my porch. "Oh, and, Bella," he called getting my attention. "Don't think I didn't notice you never answered my question about what you do for a living, but I'll find that out from your Facebook page, sexy profile pic by the way," he said before continuing across the street and back to his house.

I stood there speechless. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**_He just got your phone number silly lol Personally I love Tyler_**

**_Leave me your love! And see you soon (wink)_**

**_Emotion!_**


	5. Getting Acquainted

_**I don't own twilight...yeah I think that sucks too. **__**But Alex is mine, he is loosely based off my son.**_

_****__**Surprise Update!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Getting Acquainted_**

I felt like a teenager sitting in front of my computer and Facebook stalking Edward. Chewing on my lip I looked through his pictures for what was probably the hundredth time. That woman Carmen Lopez continued to pop up in his pictures and I was really curious as to who she was to him exactly.

The instant message chat popped up with a message from Edward.

_Edward~_

_Going through your pictures—who's the guy with the stupid grin holding you like he's trying jump on you?_

The message read. I laughed and exited his pictures. Going to look at mine to figure out who the hell he was talking about, then I saw it. It was an old picture of me and my ex-fiancé Michael. Since I don't usually go through my own pictures, I had honestly forgotten that this picture was even still up on my Facebook page.

_Bella~_

_I should be asking you the same question about the redhead…_

I typed back and waited to see what his reply would be. For some reason my heart sped up when it alerted me that he was typing.

_Edward~_

_She's my cousin._

_Bella~_

_Your cousin? You expect me to believe that?_

_Edward~_

_Yes, because it's the truth. And stop trying to change the subject. Who's the guy hugging you in the picture?_

_Bella~_

_Jealous?_

_Edward~_

_Honestly, yes._

He replied completely catching me by surprise. He was always so damn honest, I wasn't sure how to handle it. I mean every woman wanted a guy to be honest with her, but he was honest up front and that—that was new to me.

Inhaling a deep breath I shifted in my seat.

_Bella~_

_He's my ex, we've been broken up for about a year now. I forgot the picture was still up. And I'm a little jealous about your "cousin" if that's what you want to call her._

I replied honestly. I waited to see what he would say. I've never confessed to being jealous about anything other than when I confessed it to Alice or Jake.

_Edward~_

_Guy's a dick since he messed up with you, and Carmen is like my cousin. Our parents are best friends._

_Bella~_

_So, she's not your cousin._

_Edward~_

_She is to me; nothing more._

_Bella~_

_Does she know that?_

I asked back looking at his pictures again. I knew I wasn't crazy. She was holding on to him in every picture they were in together. I realized that they were all pictures she posted and tagged him in with little cute captions.

She wanted him, and she wanted him bad.

_Edward~_

_She knows, I consider her family. You don't have anything to worry about._

_Bella~_

_I'm not worried_

I lied rolling my eyes. I sat back in my chair and looked at the picture again.

"Mom!" I heard Alex yell from his bedroom.

"Yes!" I yelled back quickly clicking on my profile page in case Alex came upstairs and started asking me questions about Edward's pictures.

"Can I have a snack?" he yelled. I checked the time and saw that we would be leaving for Tyler and Jake's place for dinner soon.

"No, we'll be leaving for Uncle Jake's house soon. Put your shoes on," I yelled back just as I saw that Edward was typing a reply back to me.

_Edward~_

_Good, I look forward to seeing you later. Who knows maybe you can take a picture of us together to put on Facebook._

_Bella~_

_I think posting pictures of us together is just a little too early in our relationship._

_Edward~_

_Relationship?_

_Bella~_

_Friendship. I meant friendship._

_Edward~_

_I liked relationship, better. I'll see you later, Bella._

He replied and then he signed off before I could reply. I ran my fingers through my hair as I continued to look at my computer. I felt like I was on uncharted territory. I couldn't understand what this man saw in me or wanted from me for that matter.

I mean, I wasn't having trouble understanding his interest in me because I was a single Mom, trust me. I was having a hard time understanding his interest in me because... well, I was just me.

He was acting like I was Angelina Jolie, Beyonce or Jessica Alba.

"I'm ready, Mommy," Alex said coming into my office. I turned around to look at him and smiled when I saw that his sneakers were on the wrong feet.

"Bud, your shoes are on the wrong feet," I told him. He looked down at his feet and then back up at me.

"Don't joke me Mommy, _dis da_ only feet I got," he replied making me laugh. I shook my head telling him to come here. I switched his sneakers so that they were on the right feet and then told him go wait for me downstairs. "Okay, love you, Mommy," he said kissing my cheek before rushing out of my office.

I got up and went into my room to change my clothes and get ready for dinner. I put on a pair of skinny jeans with a cream sweater, and tan, knee-high boots. The house phone rang and I quickly reached for it before Alex ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered grabbing a cardigan seeing that it was getting pretty chilly outside.

"Why do you sound out of breath?" I heard Sam ask from the other end of the phone. I cursed myself for not checking the caller ID before I picked up the phone.

"You called to talk to Alex?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Jake said you guys are heading over to his place for dinner," he said obviously ignoring my question.

"Yeah, we are," I replied not sure where this was going exactly.

"He said some new guy from the firehouse was coming, too," he continued and I sat down on the bed having a feeling that this was not about to be a fun conversation.

"Seeing that you already know all the details, why don't you just tell me what you called for," I replied not in the mood to beat around the bush about this at all.

"I don't want no dicks around Alex, Bella. After the last douche bag you dated, I would prefer you didn't have Alex around different men all the time," he snapped at me. I inhaled a deep breath.

"First of all, I broke up with Mike the moment Alex told me what happened, and next—don't tell me who I can and cannot have around my son."

"He's my son, too."

"And do you ever hear me telling you not to have your stupid ass bimbos in his face? No, I stay the hell out of your personal life, and you need to do the same. Plus, Jake invited him to his house, not me! So don't call me with this bullshit, Sam," I snapped at him.

"Jake, said you liked the guy," he said as if he knew some big secret. Annoyed, I ran my fingers through my hair not in the mood to deal with him right now. I knew Jake well enough to know he only told Sam that to piss him off; what he didn't count on was Sam calling me to piss me off.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, if you plan on having him around my son!"

"You're about to marry a woman Alex has never met before and you want to talk to me about having a guy around Alex! Look, I'm not arguing with you about this shit, Sam. You cannot and will not tell me who I can and cannot see. You are not my father, or even my man. You are the father of my son, that's all."

"If this dick turns out like that Mike guy, I'm taking Alex from you," he said and then he hung up on me. I screamed tossing my phone across the room. Why was he so damn infuriating?

"Mommy, are you okay?" Alex asked standing at my bedroom door. I ran my fingers through my hair breathing through my nose as I tried to calm myself down.

"Yeah, I'm okay, baby. You ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded not looking convinced by my lie. He walked over to me and placed his hands on both sides of my face.

"I don't like angry Mommy, can you be happy, please," he said and I smiled at him. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him all over. His giggles filled my bedroom and I started feeling better.

"Now, I'm all better," I told him. He laughed looking up at me.

"Good," he said then he turned out of my arms and left my room. I got up and grabbed all of my things and we left heading for Jake's place. When we arrived Alice, Jasper and Maria were already there.

Alex quickly ran off to play with Maria. Though Tyler and Jake didn't have any kids of their own, they had tons of toys for Maria and Alex to play with when they came over. I walked into the little dining room where Alice was sitting talking with Jasper and Jake.

"I should curse you the hell out," I said pointing my finger at Jake. He looked at me confused. "Sam called me," I said and he made the _O _shape with his mouth.

"What am I missing?" Alice said looking between us. I sat down snatching her wine glass from her and finished off the cup.

"Jake told Sam that I liked Edward," I said when I put the glass back on the table. "Sam, called and threatened to take Alex from me if any guy I dated turned out like Mike," I continued.

"He did what!" Jake and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Now, he wants to play super Dad? He didn't even act like he cared when it happened and now he wants to play like he's Daddy of the year," Alice snapped. I nodded in agreement. When I dated Mike we were serious, engaged in fact. Sometimes, I let him watch Alex.

He used to say it was because he wanted to get to know his future stepson. During that time Alex was known for having tantrums about every little thing. I'll admit they were the worst kind of tantrums. Biting, kicking hitting you name it. Apparently, Alex had one with Mike while they were out one day and Mike took it upon himself to spank Alex. I didn't believe in physically spanking my son, the most I've ever done to Alex was a pop to his hand or a pluck to his lip.

When I arrived home, Alex told me right away what happened. I checked Alex for any marks and saw two on his back. For the record, Alex did not easily bruise. In return I gave Mike a busted lip and a black eye. Jake, Jasper and Charlie kindly did the same when they saw him as well.

I didn't bother pressing charges because Mike's father is the police commissioner. It pretty much came down to if I pressed charges against his son, he would press charges against Charlie, Jake and Jasper who would have probably lost their jobs in the end. So I settled for a restraining order.

When I told Sam, he didn't even ask how Alex was doing. Instead, he yelled at me about dating Mike in the first place, and said that I needed to focus on raising our son not getting my pussy fucked.

Yeah, I'm serious.

"Bella, you're a great mother. He can't take Alex, from you," Jasper said and I wasn't sure if he was giving me his opinion as my brother-in-law or as a lawyer, but it was appreciated either way.

"He makes more than me and…"

"Oh please, he's unstable, unavailable and travels eighty percent of the time. No judge would order for Alex to stay with him unless they had good reason, and they don't because you're a terrific mom, Bella," Jacob told me taking my hand in his.

"You have us if he even tried that shit, which he won't. He wants Alex full-time about as much as you want him to have him full-time," Alice told me. I smiled because I knew she was right. Sam could make the threat, but he didn't want to be a full-time dad anymore than I wanted to lay back and let him take my son from me.

"Why all the down faces! I'm making margaritas!" Tyler said coming into the dining room and holding the huge pitcher in his hand. We all laughed as we turned to him.

"Baby, we can't get drunk tonight. We all have to work tomorrow, and they all still have to get home with the kids," Jake told him. Tyler pouted as he looked at the pitcher

"Fine, but next weekend we're going to the bar," he said turning and walking back into the kitchen. We laughed just as there was knock on Jake's door.

"Ignore my brother, Bella. He's an ass, always has been, always will be," Jake said before walking to answer the door.

"I doubt Sam would really go through with it, but I'll give you the number to a good family attorney just in case," Jasper told me. I nodded thanking him.

"You remember Bella and Alice," I heard Jake say as he comes closer to the kitchen. I turn around and had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something stupid when I saw Edward.

"Nice seeing you again, Alice, Bella," he said grinning at me as he shook our hands.

"This is Alice's husband, Jasper," Jake said introducing them. "Jasper, this is my friend Edward."

"Nice to meet you man. I heard a lot about you," Jasper replied. Edward laughed shaking his hand.

"Don't believe anything Jake said," he joked.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in…oh my, who is this delicious drink of water standing in my house?" Tyler said with a grin on his face. I laughed shaking my head.

"Tyler, this is Edward. Edward, this is my husband Tyler," Jake said walking over to Tyler who looked like he was drooling.

"This is Shamrock?" Tyler said looking shocked. "Oh baby, I can completely understand the crush now," Tyler said and Jake turned about five shades of red in embarrassment. I could tell Edward was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um, Edward, did you come alone? Where's Emmett and Paul?" Alice asked thankfully changing the subject.

"They had to work tonight, you know with me and Jake both requesting the night off," he answered. I nodded in understanding. I knew my father always liked to make sure he had enough firefighters available during a shift.

"Edwood!" I heard Alex scream as he came charging into the dining room. Edward grinned at Alex as he fist bumped him.

"What's up, little man?" Edward asked him.

"The sky," Alex answered and then started laughing because to him he was the funniest guy on the planet. We laughed, though we weren't laughing for the same reason as Alex. I saw Edward cut his eyes over at me and then he looked back at Alex. "My mommy didn't say you would be here," Alex said looking at me.

"I forgot," I lied.

"Oh—well, Edwood, do you want to play Michael Jackson with me and Ria?" Alex asked him. Edward looked as if he wasn't sure how to answer Alex.

"He's talking about the video game, _The Michael Jackson Experience_ on the Wii," I answered and Edward nodded in understanding.

"I'm not a really good dancer, little man…"

"But…"

"…Hey, Alex, why don't you go play with Ria, while we adults get dinner ready?" Jake told him knowing Alex was probably about to pull the guilty card. He was freakishly good at it.

"Okay, Uncle Jake," Alex said starting to run out of the room. Then he stopped and turned around. "Uncle Tyler, did you make your special spaghetti?" Alex asked with a huge grin on his face. Alex swore that Tyler made the best spaghetti in the universe. Honestly, I had to agree with my son.

"Of course I did, Alex the lion. I even made that bread you like," Tyler answered calling him the nickname he gave him after he and Jake took Alex to see the Madagascar movie.

"Cool!" Alex yelled before running off back to the living room. Edward pushed his hands into his pockets as it grew silent.

"Um, Alice, Bella could you ladies help me get dinner on the table," Tyler said pointing towards the kitchen. "Babe, could you set the table," he continued smiling at Jake.

"No problem," Jake said. Alice and I got up and followed Tyler into the kitchen. The moment the door swung closed behind us Tyler turned around and looked at me.

"Why in the hell are you trying resist going out with him exactly?" Tyler asked obviously getting right to the point as to why he asked me to come into the kitchen.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out, he's cute, Bella," Alice said leaning against the counter.

"Aren't both of you married; why are you drooling over some guy," I said trying to change the subject back on them.

"I love my Jazz, but I'm not blind or stupid."

"Same here, you know I would never step out on Jake, but seriously, Bella. Only an idiot would turn down a chance to go out with him," Tyler added.

"But, I didn't turn him down, I just don't understand what he sees in _me,_" I said pointing at myself. "I mean, if he actually knew me I would let all of you argue it was my personality, but he doesn't know me aside from a few things Jake told him. And before either of you say it, I'm not beautiful enough to bring a man to his knees and fawn over me the way he's doing," I replied. I saw the looks of disagreement on both of their faces.

"I disagree," I suddenly heard Edward say from behind me. I closed my eyes as my embarrassment washes over me. I opened my eyes and looked at Alice and Tyler asking them for help.

"We're going to uh go…"

"…eavesdrop on the other side of the door," Tyler said pushing Alice out of the kitchen. I could hear Edward laughing and I shook my head.

"Tyler's serious, they're listening on the other side of the door right now," I told him slowly turning so that I was facing him.

"It's his house," Edward replied.

"Thank you!" Tyler yelled through the door. Walking over I pushed the door knowing it would hit him or Alice.

"If both of you bitches don't get away from this door I'm going to find your favorite Prada bags and feed them to a wood chipper," I threatened causing them both to stare at me in horror.

"Damn, she threatened the Prada," Jake said from the dining room.

"She means business," Jasper added with humor in his voice.

"I want to know what he's getting ready to say, but I'm not risking my Prada to find out," Alice said walking away from the door. I looked at Tyler with a questioning brow as to if he wanted to test me.

"I want a blow by blow of everything that was said or I will swear you don't love me anymore," he said before walking away. I rolled my eyes and turned back into the kitchen to see a grinning Edward looking back at me.

"You know how to handle them pretty well," he chortled.

"They're label whores, threaten or bribe them with labels and they'll do whatever you want them to," I answered leaning against the counter. Edward laughed shaking his head as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You're not though, even though you run a fashion magazine," he said with that smirk on his face.

"I don't run the magazine. I just invested in my sister's dream."

"Aren't you a partner?"

"Yes, but I don't get involved unless my vote is needed in the event that Alice and the CEO disagree," I answered leaving out that, that actually happened more often than one would think.

"How is it that you're such a well-established photographer at such a young age?" he asked me.

"My junior and senior year of college I traveled a lot. My professor loved my work and introduced me to anyone who would pay attention. Before I knew it, I was working with some of the best names in the business. I had my own exhibit by the time I was twenty-two and sold every last photo. That money is what I invested with Alice."

"That's amazing," he said with a grin on his face. I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't travel anymore?"

"Not since I had Alex – no," I answered with a smile. "I've made what many people have called masterpieces, but to me, Alex is my best creation," I said feeling my smile expand on my face.

"That right there," he suddenly said catching me off guard.

"What?"

"That smile when you talk about Alex, or when he comes into a room. Your face lights up like—I don't know, but that's it right there."

"What's it?"

"Why I want to get to know you, to get to know the both of you. It's not just because you're beautiful, which you are, but because…" he paused running his fingers through his hair obviously nervous about whatever he was getting ready to say. "I'm going to sound like a stalker a little bit here, but I've watched you with him."

"Excuse you?"

"It's not like that—I mean it is but…fuck. Okay, my bedroom is the front room, and I can see your front yard from there. I've watched the two of you play in the yard together, I've watched you sit out on the porch at night on your laptop as if you were alone on an island. I've seen you laugh at whatever you're reading, laughing with Alex and…I wanted to—damn why the hell is this so hard to say," he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Because you sound like a creepy, peeping tom," I replied with my hand on my hip as I looked at him.

"I know, but I swear that's not it. I just... I couldn't help it. The day you got locked out of the house, I took that as the perfect opportunity to be able to approach you," he told me. I shifted not sure what to do with this information exactly.

"Did you know I was Jake's friend Bella?" I asked wanting to know if he knew who I was before either Jake or I told him.

"No, I swear. I didn't put it together until I saw you at the Firehouse. Whenever Jake talked about you at the Academy, he called you Leprechaun," Edward told me with a grin on his face. I made a reminder to slap Jake for telling other people that damn nickname he gave me.

"So you just want to get to know me?"

"Yes, being mutual friends with Jake is just a bonus. Especially, because it appears he's on my side…"

"…only if you treat her and my nephew right!" Jake yelled and I turned pushing the door open and hitting him with it.

"Damn it, Bella," he said rubbing his face.

"Your Xbox," I warned and he backed away from the door.

"It is my kitchen you know, plus, Angela and Ben arrived with the kids and everyone is hungry and the both of you are in the kitchen and…"

"…fine! Edward, we can finish talking later. It would be better then, anyway, we won't have my nosey-ass friends and family trying to listen to our conversation," I told him. He nodded following me out of the kitchen.

I introduced him to Angela, Ben and her kids, and then helped Tyler get all the food out. We sat the kids up at the kiddie table and then we all had dinner. Alice, Angela and Tyler grilled the hell out of Edward.

He seemed to answer all of their questions with ease.

"When did you pass your Lieutenant exam?" Alice asked him.

"I'd been a firefighter for about six years when I first took it," he answered.

"How many times did you have to take it?" I asked knowing that most guys had to take it about three to five times. The exam was not an easy test to pass. I could remember when my father had to take it when we were kids.

Mom made him study with the rest of us and even gave him homework.

"Twice," Edward finally answered.

"Just twice?" Alice asked obviously impressed. I could admit, I was impressed, too.

"Is your father a firefighter, anyone in your family?" Tyler asked. I knew he asked because in many cases a person usually became a firefighter because of someone in the family who was a firefighter.

It was why Jake became one and why my father was one. Honestly, I knew when my brother CJ came home from his deployment he would go to the Academy to become one, too.

"No, my father is actually a cop."

"Really?" I asked a little more surprised than I probably should have been. Edward smiled at me.

"Yeah, Jasper you probably know him. Carlisle Cullen, he's a Captain in the 38th District," Edward said and we all turned to look at Jasper.

"I think I may have worked with him once or twice," Jasper replied nodding.

"Why not become a cop then like your father?" Angela asked him.

"Honestly, my father and I didn't have the best relationship when I joined the Academy. I wanted to be my own man; he wanted me to be him. I became a Firefighter more to spite him, but it turned out I loved my job," he answered and I smiled somehow knowing that was the truth.

"What about your…"

"Will all of you stop grilling the damn man? You're asking more questions than I do when I have a defendant on the stand," Jasper said causing everyone to laugh.

"We're sorry," Alice said with a smile. "We just know everyone else at the firehouse so well, that I was looking forward to getting to know you."

"Me wanting to date your sister doesn't have anything to do with all the questions?" Edward asked and Alice laughed.

"It might," she replied picking up her glass and drinking from it. We finished dinner without grilling Edward with more questions about himself. By the time we were ready to go, Alex had fallen asleep along with all the other kids.

"I'll carry him out for you, Bella," Edward offered when I went to pick Alex up from the couch.

"Oh, you don't…"

"It's okay, I don't mind," Edward said already leaning down and picking Alex up from the couch. He walked me out to my car and opened the door so he could get Alex into his booster seat. Once he had him buckled in, I closed the door and turned to Edward.

"Thank you," I sort of mumbled.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Where did you park?" I asked and he laughed pushing his hands into his pockets.

"That's the thing. See uh, Emmett's Jeep broke down this morning so I let him borrow my truck. He uh dropped me off on his way to the Firehouse. I figured since we were neighbors I could hitch a ride back with you," he said with that sexy grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why couldn't he ride with Paul so that you would have your truck?" I asked and he cursed under his breath causing me to laugh. "You're a really horrible liar, Edward," I said opening the driver side door.

"Only with you," he answered still standing there as he watched.

"I'll take that as a good thing; come on, get in," I told him before climbing into the car. Grinning he walked around the other side and climbed in.

"You really did all that just so you had to get a ride from me?" I asked starting the car.

"I wanted to get you alone," he said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seeing that you just admitted to watching me from your window for about two weeks, you need to rephrase that last statement before I put you out of my car and call Jake, Tyler and Jasper down here to kick your ass," I warned and he started laughing.

"That's not what I meant. Everything I'm saying to you tonight is just coming out wrong," he confessed with a shake of his head. "I just wanted to be able to spend a little more time with you. I mean, our date isn't until next Saturday and whenever I do see you, you act like you're trying to run in the other direction. I wanted to make sure you weren't thinking about backing out," he continued nervously. Pulling out of my parking spot I headed for home.

The car ride was silent and I could tell he was nervous about what I was going to say. Drumming my fingers against the steering wheel I thought about whether or not I could actually back out of our date.

Did I really want to? I mean I was seriously making this entire situation more complicated than it was.

He was a guy and I was a woman.

He wanted to take me and my son out to the movies. He wanted to get to know the both of us. How could I really make this a bad thing?

Yeah, I was tripping.

"I'm not going to back out of our date," I finally answered cutting my eyes to look over at him. He smiled that damn grin as he looked back at me. I watched how his entire body seemed to relax from my confession.

"That's good to know," he replied.

"I don't mean to be so complicated. I mean, normally when a guy asks me out, he's known me for a while. I've never had a guy just…I don't think my looks were ever the thing that made guys interested in me."

"I doubt that—you're beautiful," he replied looking over at me. "I didn't take you for someone with low self-esteem," he continued and I cut my eyes at him.

"I don't have low self-esteem. I'm just realistic. I'm not shockingly beautiful, I take photos of those kind of women. I'm not them, I'm just me."

"And you're more beautiful than any of them any day," he countered. I could feel my heart in my chest pounding. I stopped at a red light and looked over at Edward. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to him.

"To the races! Get the Zombies!" Alex suddenly shouted from the back seat causing both Edward and I to laugh. I looked back and saw that Alex was still asleep.

"Zombies?" Edward asked with a brow raised. I laughed shaking my head.

"Jake and Jasper got him worked up about a Zombie apocalypse. I promise you, Alex is the only five-year-old in the world looking forward to it," I replied pulling off once the light turned greened.

I pulled into my driveway and Edward offered to carry Alex into the house. Once I had Alex in his pajamas and in bed. Edward and I started to leave the room when I heard Alex say,

"No, Mr. Cookie, you can't have my mommy, because she like's Edwood," I slapped my hand against my forehead as Edward laughed. I couldn't have gotten Edward out of house any faster.

"If it makes you feel better, I like you, too," he said before walking out of my front door and across the street to his house. Closing my door I leaned against the back of it trying to figure out how I ended up here.

Three weeks ago he moved onto my block and now he was driving me insane. Even my son noticed.

Fantastic, my mom would be planning our wedding before our first date once she found out.

* * *

**_Yeah, probably Bella lol. _**

**_Leave me your love!_**

**_Emotion!_**


	6. Turbulence

_**I don't own twilight...yeah I think that sucks too. **__**But Alex is mine, he is loosely based off my son.**_

_****__**It's Wednesday!**_

_****__**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Turbulence_**

Back to school night.

I hated back-to-school night. You had to deal with all the other parents and their bitching about something they didn't like. Aside from Ms. Stanley pestering me to be the photographer for her wedding, I loved her as Alex's teacher.

She was originally his Pre-K teacher and became a Kindergarten teacher so that she would have an extra year with her class. It made the transition for the kids easier. Alex wasn't one of those crying kids on his first day of school though. He walked with his head high, waved bye to me and went to school.

I listened to parents describe how they thought the teachers were teaching their children wrong. I honestly wanted to say if they seriously had a problem, then to teach them at home. I mean these teachers were professionals.

I don't know if it was because my mother was a teacher that made me appreciate them more than most people, but I learned to sit back and let the teachers do their jobs. Once we finished listening to the parents' bitch the poor principal looked as if he was going to pull his hair out.

Sam hated that I put Alex in a public school, but I wanted my son to be around diversity. Private school was just a bunch of stuck up, rich brats who never even heard of Walmart, Target or Dollar Tree.

"I'm probably taking a really big risk right now, and I hope your husband or someone doesn't come over trying to kick my ass, but I needed to tell you how beautiful you are," some guy whispers into my ear from behind me. Jumping forward I look behind me coming face to face with this attractive sandy, blond-haired guy.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he said grinning at me. "I'm Coach Phil, the gym teacher here," he said holding out his hand for me to shake. Reluctantly, I shook his hand with a polite smile on my face.

"Bella," I replied.

Alex looked up from my cell phone that he'd been playing angry birds on for the past twenty minutes.

"Hi, Coach Phil, this is my mommy," Alex said with a smile. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Your mom is very pretty," Phil replied with a grin on his face. I smiled standing up so that we could leave the auditorium to walk to Alex's classroom.

"Thank you, Coach Phil," I said trying to dismiss him nicely. Pulling Alex up from his seat we started to walk up the aisle and Coach Phil grabbed my hand.

"I hope to hear from you again, Bella," he said releasing my hand and then walking away. It was then I realized he slipped a piece of paper into my hand. Rolling my eyes, I put the piece of paper into my pocket.

Alex and I walked out of the auditorium to head to his class when a woman suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Phil is mine," she said with her arms folded over her chest. Was she seriously doing this now? In an elementary school?

"Good for you," I replied escorting Alex to walk around her. She stepped in my way again. Blowing out an irritated breath I pushed Alex behind me.

"Stay away from him."

"I don't want him…" I replied sternly. "Maybe you should go take this up with him instead of acting like a child," I said pushing past her and walking toward Alex's classroom.

"Mommy, that was the art teacher Ms. Barn's," Alex told me. I refrained from saying anything about the woman in front of Alex. We walked to his class and talked with Ms. Stanley about what her plan was for the school year. Thankfully, since she was the class teacher last year, she already knew their strengths, weaknesses and interest.

Because of her Alex was already above his reading and math levels. I swear if the woman could teach him the rest of his life, I would be a happy mother. After we finished talking with her, we headed home for the night.

I was exhausted and just wanted to grab a glass of wine and relax.

"I bet I can beat you at headbands tonight, Mommy," Alex said from the backseat. I smiled at him in my rear view mirror. Every Thursday night was Alex's and my game night. The bugger was really good.

"Loser has to clean up after dessert," I bargained and he grinned at me.

"Deal!" he shouted from the backseat. As we drove home I watched about three fire trucks rush past us. When I pulled up onto my block I saw Paul, Emmett and Edward rushing out of the house as if there was a fire. I rolled my eyes at the irony of that statement.

All three of them hopped into their cars and pulled off, each honking and waving in my direction as they drove past.

"It must be a e-mer-gen-see," Alex said pronouncing the word slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied pulling into our driveway. I knew that Edward didn't have to work tonight, so if he was rushing to the firehouse then something was wrong. Alex rushed into the house while I walked into the kitchen to call my mother and then Tyler.

"Hi, honey," my mom answered.

"Hey, mom, are you busy?" I asked her sitting down at my kitchen table.

"No, everything okay?" she asked.

"I don't know really. I just um, I watched Edward and the guys rush out of the house across the street and I know Edward had off today, and there were three firetrucks rushing to a scene and…"

"…slow down, Bella. What's wrong?" she asked me. I felt silly calling her seeing that I honestly didn't know what was wrong. I just had a sick feeling in my stomach. I told her about the three trucks and Edward, Paul and Emmett rushing out of their house.

"Let's not worry just yet. They are all phenomenal firemen. I'm sure they just needed the extra hands because it was probably a big fire. If I hear from your father first, I'll call you, okay honey," she said trying to ease my fears.

I hated the firemen life. I mean, I was proud to be the daughter of a fireman, but every day my father was rushing into a burning building or just a dangerous situation. We almost lost him twice already.

When Jake joined I was pissed, but I knew I couldn't change his mind. He lived to be a fireman like his father. Billy used to work with my father until he got hurt on the job becoming paralyzed from the waist down.

I don't know how my mom and Tyler dealt with being married to firemen, and here I was actually getting ready to consider dating one.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Mom," I replied running my fingers through my hair.

"Stop worrying, Bella, you always worried more than the rest of us," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"How do you not worry?"

"I worry, but I know that your father is amazing at what he does. Don't doubt your old man's abilities, it hurts his ego," she joked and I laughed.

"Okay, let me know if you hear anything," I told her.

"Will do, and don't go calling Tyler and getting him all worked up. We know how he gets when he worries," she said, and I laughed thinking about the last time Tyler was worried something was wrong with Jake.

He walked from his apartment to my house in the dead of winter in nothing but sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Okay, I won't call him," I promised. I hung up with her just as Alex came running downstairs.

"I'm hungry," he whined as he came over to me.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him seeing that I didn't take anything out for dinner.

"Chicken Nuggets with mac and cheese!" he said in excitement. All he ever wanted was chicken nuggets. He was going to turn into a chicken nugget.

"Okay, go watch TV," I replied getting up from the table. I turned the little television I had in the kitchen on and went channel surfing until I found what I was looking for.

Breaking news.

I know I was a glutton for punishment, but the not knowing was going to eat me up even more.

There was a huge apartment building complex on fire. From what the news said, it's been going for about an hour, and two firemen had been hurt. They didn't reveal who the firemen were or if their injuries were severe.

I made Alex and myself dinner as I continued to watch the breaking news. Once I was finished cooking, I fed Alex and cut the little TV off not wanting to worry him.

"Mommy, can I be Iron Man for Halloween," Alex asked as he chewed his food. I looked at my phone to see the date not realizing how close we were to Halloween.

"Yeah, sure bud. We can go out tomorrow to get you a costume," I answered and he smiled at me.

"You're the best Mommy ever. If I had a different Mommy, I would punch her and then come find you," he said as if it was nothing. I laughed shaking my head as I continued to eat.

"Do you want to go trick or treating this year, or have a party?" I asked. He tapped his finger against his chin as he thought about my question. I smiled because that was something he picked up from my mother when she was thinking.

"Can I do both?"

"Both?"

"Please Mommy," he pouted and I rolled my eyes because I knew I was going to give in. Telling this kid _no _was the hardest thing in the world. I mean, I managed it when it was necessary, but it doesn't mean it was easy.

"I'll think about it," I answered and he started cheering because to Alex, me saying I'll think about it meant _yes_. After we finished dinner we went into the living room and set up the game headbands.

Alex and I played for an hour, and the little bugger kicked my ass at it. After the game, I made us both a bowl of ice cream and we watched the movie Monsters Inc. Together we said all the words to the movie giggling when one of us messed it up.

I'll admit I was honestly trying to distract him because Sam had failed to call him all week and/or answer when Alex called him. I wasn't sure what Sam's problem was but I honestly didn't care.

My first concern was my son.

Once the movie ended I ran Alex a bath and put him in it with a bunch of toys while I cleaned up the kitchen. Baby monitors came in handy even now that he was five. The house phone rang and I jumped to get it hoping it was my mother calling to tell me if she knew anything about the fire yet.

"Mom?" I answered walking back over to the sink.

"You've never called me that before," Sam said from the other end of the phone. I cursed for once again not looking at the caller ID. I swear whenever I even mentioned him he pops up like a zit.

"Alex is in the tub, Sam."

"I called to talk to you," he slurred into the phone.

"Are you drunk?" I asked turning off the faucet.

"No—yes…maybe a little," he answered, and I closed my eyes leaning against the counter. I couldn't remember the last time Sam was drunk, I take that back. He got drunk the night I told him I was pregnant and the night I delivered Alex.

"Are you home?"

"Um—I don't think so," he said and I shook my head.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"The Hilton I think," he answered. "Are you going to come take care of me like you used to do when you and Jake came to visit me?" he asked, and I shook my head. Before Alex was born, Jake and I used to go out and visit Sam. Jake hated when he got pissy drunk and it was usually me cleaning up after him so he didn't get kicked out the NFL. Once I had Alex, he cleaned up, or at least I thought he had.

"No, Sam I'm not coming to take care of you. I'm taking care of our son, you know the one who's been calling you all week," I snapped at him.

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby…"

"I'm not your baby, where's Emily?" I asked wishing I could call Jake to deal with this.

"She left me," he slurred, and now I understood why he was drunk.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I did something?" he snapped at me. I rolled my eyes but rephrased my question. "What happened?"

"I may have fucked one of the cheerleaders, but Bella, I swear it was an accident," he said and I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sam."

"If I was with you, I wouldn't have cheated," he suddenly said catching me off guard.

"But you're _not_ with me, and you never will be."

"We could be, you know we never even gave it a shot for Alex," he slurred into the phone. I ran my fingers through my hair not in the mood to deal with this shit right now.

"Because I knew we would never work; now get some rest, Sam," I told him hanging up as he begged me not to.

"Mom! I'm almost ready to get out!" Alex yelled to me.

"Okay, bud. I'll be up in a minute," I yelled back just as the house phone started to ring again. Inhaling a deep breath I answered knowing it was Sam.

"What, Sam?"

"Why'd you hang up?"

"Because you're drunk."

"I am not, I just…I didn't know that night we were going to make Alex. I just wanted you so bad and Jake fell for that shit about me needing some Tums. So he ran to the store leaving me alone with you. You were all over me that night, I thought you wanted me, too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked already knowing but needing him to be clear. I was one of those drunks who had horrible judgment while drunk, but remembered everything the next morning. I knew my side of what happened that night, but I've never heard Sam's side of it. I remembered Sam and I were both drunk, or at least I thought he was drunk. He suggested truth or dare knowing I never turned down a dare especially when drunk. He made little dares at first and then double-dared me to kiss him when I refused to answer a truth question. I remembered the sex was mediocre, and that he got pissed when I asked if he was in yet. Hell, I remembered cursing like a motherfucker when the condom burst.

I'll admit I was super drunk that night. I had just broken up with my ex-boyfriend Troy. Well, more like he broke up with me when I walked in on him fucking his ex-girlfriend. I took that night as the perfect opportunity wash my woes away.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Uh—nothing. I was watching a movie," he lied irritating the hell out of me. I went to reply just as the doorbell rang and Alex yelled that he was ready to get out of the tub all at the same time.

"I'll be right up, Alex!" I yelled back at him as I went to answer the door. I opened it and was surprised to see who was standing on my step.

"Edward…"

"Edward? Who the hell is Edward?!" Sam barked into the phone. Annoyed I hung up on Sam not in the mood to get into this with him.

"Are you busy, I could come back later," he said. I shook my head stepping back so that he could come in.

"No, come in," I told him.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled again. Have I said how impatient my son was? Smiling at Edward I put the phone down and showed him to the living room.

"You can have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back," I said before turning and running upstairs to get Alex out of the tub.

"Did you wash your private parts?" I asked him grabbing his towel from the back of the door. Ever since he learned that girl and boys have different parts I was no longer allowed to wash him up.

"Yes," he answered with his hands up in the air as he waited for me to pick him up out of tub. I sniffed his body like I usually did making sure I smelled soap. He giggled as I did this. Once I was satisfied I took him out of the tub and carried him to his bedroom.

"Bella, if you're busy I could come back!" Edward yelled from downstairs.

"No, I'll be right down!" I yelled back getting Alex's pajamas out. Tonight was Thursday, meaning it was a batman pajama night.

"Is that Edwood, Mommy?" Alex asked as I lotioned his legs and arms.

"Yes."

"Hi, Edwood!" Alex yelled directly into my ear. I could hear Edward laughing from downstairs.

"Hey, little man!" Edward yelled back up the stairs. I got Alex into his pajamas just as the house phone started to ring again. I had no plan on answering it because I knew it was just Sam calling back.

"Bella! Answer the fucking phone! Do you have some guy in that house I paid the mortgage on! Are you opening your legs for another dick! Bella answer this fucking phone!" Sam's voiced screamed through my answering machine. I looked at Alex and saw the terrified look on his face.

"Is Daddy angry that Edwood is here?" Alex asked me.

"You don't worry about that, okay, your dad isn't being himself right now. He'll call tomorrow and be all normal and apologize, okay," I told Alex. He nodded still looking a little upset. "How about I let you stay up an hour later to watch some of your shows. You can lay on the couch," I said with a smile. Alex grinned at me nodding in agreement. The phone started to ring again, but this time Edward answered.

"Stay right here okay," I told Alex. He nodded as I got up from his bed and walked out into the hallway to see if I could hear what Edward was saying to him.

"I don't give a damn who you are, don't call her fucking house talking to her like that, your son probably heard that fucking message you just left. I'm not leaving unless _she_ asks me to fucking leave. Yeah, you do that," I heard Edward say. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back into Alex's room.

"Ready to go downstairs? I know the _Fairly Odd Parents_ are just waiting for you," I said with a grin knowing he could never stay upset at the option of watching his favorite cartoon. He nodded and I took his hand heading downstairs. When we walked into the living room a very pissed off looking Edward sat on my couch.

He looked at me and his face softened.

"Edwood, what are you doing here?" Alex asked climbing on the couch.

"I just wanted to see you and your mom," Edward answered smiling at him. Alex grinned back.

"You wanted to see me more, right? I'm much cooler than my mommy," he said causing both Edward and I to laugh.

"Yeah, little man. You're much cooler than your mom," Edward replied, but winked at me over Alex's head.

"Are you going to stay and watch _Fairly Odd Parents_ with me and Mommy?" Alex asked, his big grey eyes expanding in excitement.

"Sure, I don't have anywhere better to be," Edward said leaning back against the couch. Alex smiled, pleased as he turned and looked up at me.

"Come on, Mommy, sit down, Cosmo and Wanda won't wait forevers," he said patting the seat next to him. Picking up the remote I sat on the couch and cut the television on. Alex sat right between Edward and me on the couch as he explained to Edward what the _Fairly Odd Parents_ was exactly.

Every time the phone rang, Edward answered it refusing to give me the phone back. Each time must have been Sam, because Edward hung up right after saying hello. Alex fell asleep after the fourth episode.

A rerun of _Friends_ started to come on and I knew it was only a matter of time before Edward asked me about Sam.

"You going to willingly tell me or should I ask?" Edward inquired and I inhaled a deep breath.

"Let me get Alex upstairs in his bed, and then we can talk okay," I replied. He nodded picking Alex up before I could. Without a word and still holding the phone he took Alex upstairs to his room and tucked him in.

We both walked back downstairs and continued toward my dining room to grab a wine glass.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked him stopping just before I entered the dining room. He shook his head _no _as he sat down on the couch. I poured me a glass of wine and then went back into the living room.

"What do you want to know first?" I asked sitting down.

"Does he talk to you like that a lot?"

"No, he's drunk because apparently his fiancée left him," I answered with a shrug as I drank from my glass. Edward nodded and inhaled through his nose as his jaw tightened.

"I know he's Jake's brother, but does Jake know that he talks to you like this?" he asked me.

"He doesn't talk to me like that all the…"

"…Bella, don't. Do you know what he said to me on the phone?" he asked and I shook my head _no_. "He said that you were his, that I better get the fuck up out of his house before he came here and whooped my ass," Edward revealed. I've never known Sam to say anything like that. I wasn't saying I didn't believe Edward, but it wasn't like Sam to stake any sort of claim on me.

"Jake knows I have issues with Sam, their relationship hasn't been the same since we found out I was pregnant with Alex," I said with a shake of my head. "I blame myself for…"

"…don't. Jake doesn't blame you. He won't tell me what exactly happened between you and Sam, but the only person he blames is Sam. He thinks he took advantage of you," Edward told me. I shook my head having heard this same thing from Tyler and Alice before.

"Sam will call in the morning and apologize, it's what he does."

"It doesn't make it okay."

"I know that, but…fighting him could cause me to lose Alex and I can't risk that," I said shaking my head. "We have an agreement, left the courts out of it. It works for us. He pays non court-ordered child support and leaves me to raise Alex on my own."

"Did he buy you this house?"

"He bought _Alex_ this house, my name is on the deed, but the house is for Alex."

"That wasn't a good idea," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to live with my parents, or Jake while trying to raise my baby and I had already invested all my money into Alice's magazine. Sam offered to buy the house so that it was one less thing I had to worry about," I snapped back at him.

"He thinks he owns you."

"He wasn't always like that. I don't know what's gotten into him recently, but he never showed any interest in being with me other than right after Alex was born."

"What happened then?"

"I told him _no_, because we wouldn't work. We've known each other almost all our lives and there was no point in trying something that was set for disaster," I replied, and Edward sort of smiled.

"Can I say what I think happened?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "I think he was going to bide his time. He was sure you would eventually come to him, but I think he realized that you were never going to do that, and now he's pissed off," he continued. I shook my head.

"Sam knows I had no plan on ever being with him."

"Are you sure he knew that?" Edward tossed back. I ran my fingers through my hair not wanting to think about this. I did not want or need the drama that was Sam Black. I had a child to raise. "You need to tell Jake what happened tonight," he said when I didn't answer his question.

"I will," I replied drinking from my glass again. "Why did you stop by tonight?" I asked him.

"I have to cancel our date on Saturday and I wanted to do it in person," he answered, and I was actually hurt. I was surprised at how upset it made me.

"Why?"

"Riley was injured tonight in that apartment complex fire, so I'll be covering his shifts," Edward answered and now I was worried and felt like shit.

"Is he okay?"

"A few burns and hit his head pretty hard, but he'll live," Edward replied looking at the phone he was twirling around in his hand. We sat there quietly. I wasn't sure what to say now but I decided the truth was best.

"I feel bad for what happened to Riley, but I'm really upset you can't go out with Alex and me on Saturday. I was looking forward to it," I admitted. He stopped twirling the phone and turned on the couch so that he was facing me now.

"Really?"

"Yes, I even picked out my outfit a whole two days early," I admitted with a giggle. He laughed running his fingers through his hair.

"I would try to get out of Saturday's shift, but then Bubba will want to know why and well…"

"…No, it's okay. You're needed at the firehouse. I understand," I said cutting him off. He nodded looking down at his hands.

"I didn't want to disappoint Alex either. Could we do something on Sunday? Since I have to work all day Saturday, the Chief gave me Sunday off," he said making me smile.

"Don't you want to spend the day sleeping?" I asked.

"I'd rather spend it with you and Alex; I can sleep after," he replied causing me to actually blush.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," I answered smiling at him. He nodded with a grin on his face. The phone started to ring again and Edward answered. His face turned red as he handed me the phone.

"It's Bubba," he said and my eyes went wide as I tried not to laugh. I took the phone from him and placed it to my ear.

"Hi Daddy."

"Don't hi Daddy me, who the hell just answered your phone at eleven at night?" he yelled at me.

"That was um—Edward."

"Shamrock? Why the hell is he at your house?" he asked and I couldn't help giggling that apparently Jake even had my father calling Edward Shamrock now.

"How's Riley, Dad?" I asked changing the subject. He inhaled into the phone but told me that Riley was going to be all right. They were keeping him overnight at the hospital, but that he would be sent home tomorrow. I promised to stop by Riley's house to check on him. "Don't think I forgot that Shamrock is there, Bella," my father said after we finished talking about Riley.

I faked a yawn into the phone. "I'm really tired, Dad, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you," I said and he chuckled into the phone.

"Fine, I'll get it out of Shamrock tomorrow, goodnight, princess. Love you, too," he said before hanging up the phone. I pressed the end call button and looked back at Edward.

"Your father is going to kill me," he said and I laughed shaking my head.

"No, he won't."

"Like hell he won't, to him you're his princess. How the hell did Jasper make it to be Alice's husband without dying?" Edward asked causing me to laugh.

"Jasper won my father over. If you don't want him to kill you, you better find a way to do the same," I replied with a smile as Edward cursed under his breath. I laughed placing the phone on the coffee table. "My father likes you, he couldn't stop talking about how great a firefighter you were before you arrived…"

"He likes me as a firefighter. Getting him to like me as your boyfriend is…"

"…boyfriend?" I asked with a smirk. He laughed smiling at me.

"Potential boyfriend," he corrected and I laughed.

"Win over Alex and my father will be putty in your hands," I told him.

"How do I get _you_ to be putty in my hands?" he asked and I grinned at him.

"That...Lieutenant Cullen is something you'll have to figure out all by yourself," I replied biting on my lower lip. He grinned as if to say challenge accepted.

* * *

**_Yes, I would like to kill Sam as well. And yes my son is A LOT like Alex lol Edward, you're awesome! _**

**_Leave me your love!_**

**_Emotion!_**


	7. Chemistry

_**I don't own twilight...yeah I think that sucks too. **__**But Alex is mine, he is loosely based off my son.**_

_****__**It's Wednesday!**_

_****__**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Chemistry_**

That following morning after I took Alex to school I called Sam and played him the voicemail he left for me that night. Naturally, he apologized about a thousand times for the voicemail. I warned him that if he called me like that again, I was going to share it with Charlie.

Sam tried to act tough but I knew he was scared shitless of my father. He apologized a few more times and I told him I didn't want to talk about it again. When I told Jake, well more like when Jake confronted me on it because Edward told him, he was pissed.

I told him I would handle it because I couldn't run to him every time I had a problem with Sam. He wasn't happy, but he said he understood and agreed to stay out of it.

Edward never made it out with Alex and me that Sunday. He ended up sleeping almost the entire day and I refused to let Emmett or Paul wake him. After a 24-hour shift on a Saturday anyone in their right mind would need to sleep.

He'd been trying to make it up to us for the past two weeks, but work got in the way every time. He came by the house when he could, texted, called or even private messaged me on Facebook when he found the time.

It was cute because we were somehow getting to know each other and we hadn't even been on an actual date yet. Sitting at my computer right now I clicked _like_ on a status he posted about thanking god he was off this weekend.

We were planning our first date this weekend, as in going somewhere other than my living room or kitchen. Given that nothing interfered again. Honestly, I think my father was intentionally calling him in so that we couldn't go out.

"Mommy, what's this?" Alex asked from behind me. I turned around and screamed at what I saw he was holding in his hands.

It was my friend B.O.B.

You know, battery operated boyfriend.

Yeah, I was fucking terrified right now.

Quickly, I jumped up as I went and took it out of his hand rushing back to my bedroom. I tried to think of a place to hide it and was trying to figure out how he found it in the first place.

"It looks like a penis Mommy, is it a penis?" Alex asked from behind me. Apparently, he followed me back into my bedroom. Why in the world did I teach him the correct term? I felt like I was going to cry.

This would only happen to me, only my son would find my fucking dildo and bring it to me. Quickly, I tossed it in my nightstand for now just really needing to get it out of my sight as I stood in front of my son.

"Alex, where did you find that?" I asked him already knowing the answer, but wanted him to explain to me why he was in my room snooping around. He looked down at his feet and started playing with his fingers.

"In your closet," he mumbled.

"Why were you in my closet?"

"I thought you hid my Christmas presents in there, I heard you tell Aunt Alice that Santa came early this year," he answered and I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"To not do it," he answered still looking down at his feet. How exactly was I supposed to handle this? I mean, I should punish him for snooping, but I didn't even want to think about what he found in my closet. "I have to punish you bud for digging through my closet without my permission," I told him. Then he looked up at me with horror in his eyes as he cupped his junk and yelled.

"Please, don't cut mine off, too! I'm sorry for going in your closet without asking!"

It took everything in my power not to laugh.

"Why would you think I would…"

"You told Mr. Mike you were going to cut his off and you did!" he yelled pointing at the nightstand I placed the dildo in. I had to turn away from him so he didn't see me laughing.

"Umm, bud, how about this, how about we forget this ever happened and you go play in your room, okay," I said turning back to look at him once I was able to calm myself down. He looked relieved as he nodded.

"Okay, I sorry for going in your closet, Mommy," he said in the sweetest voice.

"I know you are, go ahead and go play," I told him. He smiled and then ran out of my room. I sat down on the bed and then laughed my ass off. I couldn't pick up my phone fast enough to call Alice.

The moment I told her the story she laughed into the phone so hard I had to pull it away from my ear.

"Oh my god, Bella, what the hell did you do?" she asked once she stopped laughing.

"What could I do? I mean my son now thinks I cut off Mike's dick and kept it in my closet," I replied causing us both to laugh.

"My poor nephew," she said still giggling into the phone. "I promise you that he'll be a saint for the rest of the year though," she added causing me to laugh even harder.

"I've scared my son for the rest of his life," I said only making Alice laugh again.

"He won't even remember this five years from now, don't beat yourself up, Bella," she replied still giggling like a damn schoolgirl.

"Do not tell Mom."

"Oh come on, she'll love this," Alice giggled.

"Tell her and I swear I'll tell her about Maria walking in on you and Jasper getting busy on the kitchen counter," I threaten and she stopped laughing.

"Fine, but you might want to make sure Alex doesn't tell anyone," she pointed out. Alex didn't know what the word secret meant. He would tell the entire world without thinking about it.

"Fuck, Edward is supposed to come over later for game night," I said trying to find a way around Alex telling Edward.

"You may as well tell Edward yourself, because my nephew is going to squeal like a rat warning Edward that you keep dicks in your closet," Alice giggled again. I was really trying to figure out why I ever called her. "How are the two of you by the way?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We're fine."

"Just fine, you don't have any juicy details to tell me? Like is he a good kisser or…"

"We haven't kissed yet," I mumbled cutting her off.

"What?"

"We haven't kissed yet, other than the stupid forehead kiss," I told her.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" she practically yelled at me. I laughed because I had asked myself that very question.

"I don't know, usually Alex is with us and when he's not we end up talking. Then he leaves placing a kiss on my forehead and that's it," I replied feeling a little frustrated about it actually.

I mean, I know we haven't actually been on a date yet. Hell, even when we did go it still wouldn't be a grownup date because Alex was going with us, not that I had a problem with my baby going with us.

"Okay, next weekend Alex is coming to spend the night at his Aunt Ali and Uncle Jasper's house, got it," she told me.

"It won't matter if Edward has to work that weekend," I replied back. "I doubt Daddy is going to give him two weekends in a row off. The only reason he's off this weekend is because he's worked doubles all week," I informed her.

"Look I'm taking Alex next weekend, it's your job to figure out what to do with that time okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you still at the office?" I asked needing to change the subject.

"Yes, but I'm leaving now. I hate that you got the day off today, just so you know," she retorted making me laugh.

"My son had a dentist and doctor's appointment," I reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever heffa. I'm getting ready to pack up and get out of here. I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you, too," I replied before hanging up. Feeling like maybe now I could face my son I walked to his bedroom to see what he was doing. I leaned against the door frame as I watched him play with his super hero toys.

"Hi Mommy," he said smiling up at me. I smiled back at him.

"Hey bud, I was trying to decide what we should have for dinner tonight, any ideas?" I asked him. He tapped his finger to his chin as he thought about it.

"Pizza!" he yelled tossing his arms up in the air. I laughed nodding.

"Okay, pizza it is. What game are we playing tonight? Don't forget Edward is coming to play, too," I reminded him. His face grew in excitement as he looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he loves game night," I told him.

"Me, too!" Alex yelled again.

"Bud, inside voice," I reminded him.

"Sorry," he whispered that time. "Maybe Jenga," he said still whispering.

"Jenga?"

"Yeah, I'm good at that game," he replied going back to playing with his toys.

"Okay, I'll be in my office if you need me, okay," I said and he nodded. I walked back to my office and sat down at my desk. I decided to try and get some work done even though I didn't actually go in today.

I had some edits to complete so I worked on those. I'm not sure how long I sat at the computer before I heard my alarm system alert me that my front door had been opened.

"Hey!" I heard Jake yell from downstairs.

"Uncle Jake!" Alex screamed a second later as I heard his feet running across the floor.

"Stop running, Alex," I yelled closing out of my work and then shutting my computer down for the night. I got up from my desk and walked downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finding Jake and Alex sitting on my couch and channel surfing on my television.

"Hi to you, too, Leprechaun," he replied not even turning to look at me.

"Hi, now I ask again what are you doing here?" I asked with my hand on my hip. He turned his head smiling at me. He had that really stupid grin on his face and I knew.

"Alice called you, didn't she?" I asked already knowing the answer. Instantly he started laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes plopping down on the couch next to him.

"How did—tell me you hid it better this time?" he said still laughing.

"I had it hidden perfect before, your nephew is just nosey," I whispered and Jake continued laughing.

"Uncle Jake, you not even watching TV," Alex whined trying to get the remote from Jake. I laughed as I watched the both of them fight over the remote. Alex got a hold of it and took off running while Jake was scrambling to get up off the couch fast enough to go after him.

Shaking my head I sat back on the couch and grabbed the universal remote I left hidden in the end table. I turned the channel settling on a rerun of _The Big Bang Theory_. I had a minor obsession with this show.

Halfway through the show my doorbell rang and I figured it was probably Edward. Quickly, I got up from the couch before Jake answered the door.

"Hey," I said with a smile as I opened the door to the cutie on my front porch. He grinned back at me as he looked me up and down.

"Hey yourself," he replied licking his delicious lips I was seriously craving to kiss. We stood there like idiots gawking at each other. Okay, maybe I was the only one gawking and he just wanted to come in because it was pretty chilly outside.

I stepped aside letting him in just as Alex ran past like a tornado crashing right into Edward's legs. Quickly, Edward caught him before Alex fell to the floor.

"Hi, Edwood," Alex said quickly hiding behind Edward's legs. Edward laughed looking down at Alex and then me.

"Hey, little man, where's the fire?" he asked wanting to know why Alex was running around the house.

"What fire?" Alex asked back not understanding Edward's question at all.

"What's the rush? Why are you running?" Edward asked rephrasing his question. Alex looked at him confused for a moment until I heard Jake yelling that he was going to hang Alex upside down and tickle him until he peed on himself.

"Uncle Jake is coming, run!" Alex yelled pulling on Edward's hand. Stumbling and laughing Edward went along with Alex leaving me at the front door alone. I shook my head shutting the door just as Jake came running past me with what looked like whipped cream on his face.

Seeing that I knew there was no whipped cream upstairs, I knew it was from Alex's play shaving kit set. He looked at me silently asking which way Alex went and I pointed toward the living room.

Jake stomped off like a giant and I started laughing as I followed behind him. When I walked into the living room I smiled at the scene before me. Alex stood behind Edward who was laughing while facing off with Jake.

"Edward, this has nothing to do with you. I just need to get the little bugger back for spraying that shaving cream crap in my face," Jake said wiping it from his face and onto my floor.

"You're cleaning that up," I yelled to him.

"No way, Jake. Alex appointed me his bodyguard, can't leave my post," Edward replied with a grin on his face. Alex stood behind Edward giggling his little heart out. I stood there with my arms folded over my chest as I watched the three of them.

"I'm going to get you, Alex," Jake told him with a smile on his face. Alex giggled again shaking his head _no_.

"Na-ah, you can't get me cause Edwood is my buddyguard," he said holding on to Edward's arm. I saw the smile that expanded on Edward's face from Alex's words. He looked over at me and winked. I felt my cheeks heat up from my blush.

"Fine, then I'll just tell your mom about the mess you made in your bathroom," Jake replied back and I looked at Alex with what Jake called my mom look.

"Tattle tell," Alex said sticking his tongue out at Jake.

"Upstairs and clean up the mess, Alex," I said pointing toward the stairs.

"Can you help me, Edwood?" he asked looking up at Edward with those puppy dog eyes. I knew Edward was going to help him, he was a sucker for Alex's puppy dog eyes.

"What are friends for, little man," Edward said turning and picking Alex up. They headed upstairs and I turned my attention back to Jake and pointed to the mess he left on my floor. Grinning he walked toward my kitchen. He came back a moment later with a few sheets of paper towels and a clean face.

"You need to put him in track, he's fast," Jake said cleaning up the shaving cream.

"You're just old," I teased and he tossed a balled up sheet of paper towel at me. I laughed catching it in my hand.

"So, Edward's over again," Jake said with a stupid lopsided grin on his face. I rolled my eyes already having a good idea where this was heading.

"Yes," I replied, though it wasn't a question.

"I knew I was right," he added grinning at me once he finished cleaning up the mess from the floor.

"Who said you were right?" I asked with my hand on my hip. "We're just friends," I added and Jake laughed.

"I might not be a straight man, but, Leprechaun, I'm still a man and I know the look of two people attracted to each other. The two of you are more than _just friends_," Jake said walking over to me.

"We're only friends," I repeated not sure who I was trying to convince exactly. Jake laughed placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said winking at me as he headed for the front door. "I have shift tonight since your _boyfriend_ has off and Riley's still out," he added grinning from ear to ear.

"He's not my _boyfriend_," I whispered yelled slapping Jake's shoulder. He laughed opening the front door.

"Alex, I'll see you tomorrow for the game. Edward, I'll see you at 62 in the morning. Don't let the kid bribe you into doing all the work!" he yelled upstairs. Alex came running downstairs and right into Jake's legs giving him a hug.

"Bye, Uncle Jake! Be safe!" Alex told him.

"Kill the fires, Jake," Edward said coming down the stairs.

"Don't let them kill me," Jake tossed back. I've heard many of the firefighters at Firehouse 62 say this countless times, but it was the first time I heard Edward say it. I knew that meant that everyone at the firehouse were embracing him now and I didn't realize how important to me that was until now.

Jake left the house closing the door behind him.

"Come on, Edwood, the _Fairly Odd Parents_ are on," Alex yelled running toward the living room. Edward had taken to watching that stupid show with Alex. I don't know if it was because he found the show entertaining or if he was doing it to hang out with Alex, but it was cute watching them discuss the show when they did watch it together.

"I'll be right there, little man," Edward yelled to him, but his eyes were on me. I shifted on my feet feeling like there was something I should have been doing but wasn't doing. Edward walked down the rest of the stairs and approached me slowly.

I inhaled a deep breath, my nose filling with his scent. Could a man even have a scent? Edward smelled amazing or maybe I really needed to get laid.

"I always thought we were more than friends," Edward whispered and my eyes shot up to him realizing he must have heard my and Jake's conversation. "At least that's what I told my mother when she asked why I couldn't come by for dinner tonight," he continued and my heart jumped into my throat.

He told his mother about me?

"Wh—what did y—you tell your mom a—about me?" I stuttered like an idiot. He grinned at me, placed a kiss on my forehead and walked away toward the living room.

"Bastard," I breathed under my breath and he actually looked over his shoulder and winked at me.

Was he serious?

Running my fingers through my hair I pulled myself together and walked into the living room. He and Alex were sitting on the couch watching TV as if I hadn't just walked into the room.

"Okay, Alex, I'm confused, why can't Timmy tell his friends about Wanda and Cosmo? Don't they have fairies, too?" Edward asked and Alex giggled.

"No! Only kids who really need fairies get fairies. Timmy has icky Vicki as his babysitter and she's a Jack donkey," Alex replied as if that should have been explanatory. Edward laughed as he looked up at me.

"Did he just say Jack donkey?" Edward asked. I smiled shrugging my shoulders as I sat down.

"He can't say Jack A, so Jake likes giving Alex alternatives to the words he can't say. He told Alex what an ass was and…"

"…you owe me a dollar, Mommy," Alex said without even looking away from the television. I laughed shaking my head at him.

"I'll give it to you later," I told him with a roll of my eyes. I blamed my mother for the swear jar. "Anyway, instead of saying Jackass…"

"Two dollars!" Alex yelled holding up two fingers.

"…he says Jack donkey," I continued laughing. Edward smiled digging into his pocket and I watched him pull out a five dollar bill placing it in Alex's hand.

"I'll pay your mom's tab tonight," he told Alex.

"What's a tab?" Alex asked then he looked at the money in his hand. "It's five dollars! I'm rich, Mommy!" he yelled jumping off the couch and running around in circles. His earlier question quickly forgotten.

"Are you going to tell me what you told your mom about me?" I asked Edward as Alex danced around the living room. He turned his head from Alex and smiled at me.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not ready for the answer."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you're not ready for the answer," he replied with a very serious look on his face.

"Are you like this with all the women you date or just me?" I tossed back and he grinned at me.

"Is that what we're doing, dating? And here I was thinking you only thought we were just friends," he retorted and I bit down on my lower lip.

"One, I wasn't sure what else to call us, and two, it's not polite to eavesdrop on other's conversations," I replied with a smile. "I tell Alex that all the time, maybe I need to teach you, too," I teased and he grinned at me.

"Tell me what, Mommy?" Alex asked no longer spinning around.

"Nothing, bud, why don't you go put that money in your bank before you lose it," I told him.

"Okay, thank you, Edwood!" he yelled already running out of the living room.

"No running up the stairs!" I yelled after him. My eyes were still on Edward seeing that his eyes were still on me.

"What _is_ going on between us, Edward?" I asked part of me wanting the answer and another part of me scared of his response.

"Chemistry."

"Chemistry?" I asked confused. He laughed sitting back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"Chemistry, it means the interaction of one personality with another; a strong attraction between people."

"I know what chemistry means."

"That's what's happening between us, Bella. Pure, strong, undeniable chemistry and you're fighting it," he replied turning to look at me again. "If there is one thing, I learned in life, it is that chemistry is never wrong when all the right components are in place," he added and for some reason my breathing picked up.

"And you think we're—you and I are the right components for whatever _this_ is?"

"I _know_ we are, you're just not ready to admit it yet, but once you are I'll be here," he said looking back up at the ceiling.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Why aren't you?" he tossed back.

"Mom, can I get Rafeal his brothers now? He needs Leo, Mikey and Donny," Alex asked coming into the living room and ending my and Edward's conversation for now.

"I'll think about it, if you can keep your room clean until your birthday," I told him still looking at Edward.

I ordered pizza for us to have for dinner and Alex picked the games we would be playing tonight. Apparently, since we had Edward playing with us tonight it meant we had to play three games instead of our usual two.

First game was Candy Land. I absolutely hated this game, but it was one of Alex's favorite games.

It was also the only game Alex seemed to think he had to win at every time he played.

"You suck! I don't want to play anymore!" Alex yelled knocking the pieces off the table when Edward became closer to winning the game. Edward looked shocked because I was positive this was the first time he saw Alex having a tantrum.

"Alexander Nathaniel Black! Have you lost your mind!" I yelled at him. Instantly his head dropped.

"No," he mumbled.

"Apologize. _Now_," I said sternly.

"My bad," he mumbled and I practically growled while Edward looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"Alexander, if you don't apologize properly, you're going to be standing in the corner on one leg until bedtime, do you understand me," I warned and he looked up at me in horror as if to check if I was serious.

I gave him the look that said _try me if you want to_. He huffed and puffed and turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edwood for being a big meanie dumb dumb head," he apologized.

"It's cool, little man. I don't like losing either. How about I teach you how to play checkers so you can beat Uncle Jake at it. He thinks he's unbeatable," Edward said with a grin on his face.

Instantly, Alex's mood was lifted as he smiled back at Edward. The doorbell rang and I knew it was our pizza. I would never know why it always took the delivery men so long to get to my house. I got up and went to grab my purse when Edward grabbed my hand. Feeling something in my palm I checked and saw twenty dollars.

"You don't have to pay, Edward," I said trying to hand him the money back. He ignored me turning his attention back to Alex. Shaking my head I headed for the front door and got the pizza.

We ate dinner in the dining room because I was not trusting Alex in my living room with pizza.

"What game is next, little man?" Edward asked Alex as he bit into his pizza.

"Twister!" Alex yelled. I shook my head at the stupid grin on Edward's face.

"Twister uh?" Edward asked grinning at me. "I bet we'll kick your mom's butt at this game," Edward teased and Alex giggled.

"We just have to make sure she doesn't cut off our penises and put them in her closet like she did with Mr. Mikes," Alex said as if it was nothing. I choked on my pizza, Edward doing the same.

"What?" Edward choked out.

"Mommy has a penis in her closet, it's big, too. Is yours big like that? Bubba said mine will get big when I'm a teenager," Alex continued and I wanted to crawl under the table and stay there.

* * *

**_This chapter is one of my favorites lol (All I'm going to say is that this chapter was my son and I perfectly lmao)_**

**_Leave me your love!_**

**_Emotion!_**


	8. Surprise

_**I don't own twilight...yeah I think that sucks too. **__**But Alex is mine, he is loosely based off my son.**_

_****__**I'm Back!**_

_****__**Reason for my absence in bottom A/N**_

_****__**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Surprise_**

I hated board meetings. I mean they were boring as hell. Why would anyone want to sit in a board meeting all day, I would never know. I sat there tapping my pin as the CEO talked about what I honestly wasn't sure.

Even though Alice pretty much ran the magazine, for the business side of things, Gianna Marilee was the _big boss_. On paper Alice held the upper hand because I was her sister, and the biggest investor, other than Gianna, but individually it was Gianna, Alice and then me.

Gianna enjoyed acting like she was the big boss, and sometimes I had to remind her that if Alice wanted to get rid of her, all I had to do was agree and she'd be gone.

"We need more commercial ads in the magazine. We aren't selling as many magazines as I would like, and the commercial ads will help make sure that we can continue to pay our employees," Gianna said raising her voice as if she knew I wasn't listening to her.

"I agree, Gianna, but I don't want cigarette ads in my magazine," Alice snapped, and now I was paying attention because my sister was getting pissed and she didn't get pissed often.

"They are willing to pay…"

"…I don't care what they are willing to pay, I said _no_," Alice growled cutting her off. I watched as Gianna inhaled a deep breath.

"Well, I'm CEO…"

"I disagree," I said saying something for the first time since we entered the boardroom. Gianna glared at me obviously knowing where this was going.

"What do you disagree with exactly, Ms. Swan?" she asked sitting back in her chair at the head of the table.

"I disagree with the idea of putting cigarette ads in the magazine," I answered sitting up and folding my hands on the table.

"You agree with anything Mrs. Whitlock says, and I don't think that's…"

"First, I do not agree with everything Mrs. Whitlock says trust me, but she's right about this. Young teens read our magazines, and advertising cigarettes in the magazine would be us promoting selling it to teenagers and I can't condone it," I replied. Gianna looked at me obviously annoyed with me disagreeing with her.

"Fine, then what would you suggest?" she asked trying to put me on the spot.

"Advertisement from Proactive maybe, Covergirl, L'oreal even Trojan condoms and KY Jelly would be better than cigarettes," I answered earning a few laughs from the others in the room.

"Condoms and KY Jelly?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe not the KY Jelly, but at least the condoms would advertise safe sex," I said causing everyone to laugh again.

"All right, I'll look into alternatives for advertisement," Gianna said giving in. "On another note we need to discuss the fashion week issue," she said, and that was my cue to block them out again.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out unable to hide the stupid smile on my face as I saw who I had just received a text message from.

**What are you doing? ~Edward**

Grinning and hiding my phone under the table as if I was an adolescent I texted Edward back.

**In a stupid board meeting, you? ~Bella**

**Trying to fall asleep before my shift later tonight ~Edward**

**At least you're off this weekend ~Bella**

"Bella, what do you think?" Alice suddenly asked getting my attention. I looked up probably looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"About what?" I asked feeling stupid for missing whatever it was they were talking about. Alice smiled at me as if she knew what I was doing just now.

"We're thinking about doing a segment on single mothers," she said with a grin and I knew exactly where this was heading.

"NO."

"Oh come on, Bella, you are a hard working _single_ mother; you would be great for this segment," Gianna said and maybe it was just me, but she pressed really hard on the word single. I continued to shake my head hoping they would drop this.

Though once Gianna got hyped up on something getting her to drop was damn near impossible. She and Alice knew if they bugged me enough I would break, I had to seriously stick to my guns here.

"I'm meant to be behind the camera, not in front of it," I replied still shaking my head.

"Seriously, Bella," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Plus, I'm not single," I blurted out and then slapped my hand over my mouth unable to believe what I just said.

"You're not?" Gianna asked with entirely too much surprise in her voice for my liking. Alice smiled at me.

"No, she's not Gianna; I somehow completely forgot about my future brother-in-law," Alice said obviously getting ready to milk this for everything she could.

"Oh, I didn't know you were engaged, Bella."

"I'm not…"

"…telling people yet," Alice said cutting me off with a little smirk on her face. "It's still so new for them so they're keeping it quiet," she continued and I wanted to yell at her, but this was getting Gianna to drop asking me to do this single mother's segment.

"Really? What's his name?" Gianna asked obviously not falling for this shit.

"Edward Cullen," Alice answered quickly.

"What does he do for a living?" Gianna asked sitting back and folding her arms over her chest.

"He's a fireman," Alice replied again.

"Bella, you're awfully quiet for this to be your fiancé," Gianna said grilling me. Anyone who knew me, knew that I was a horrible liar.

"Just trying to keep it quiet is all," I whispered looking back at my phone. Edward hadn't replied back to me yet so I assumed he finally fell sleep.

"When do I get to meet him? At the company Christmas party I hope," she said with that smile that said I know you're full of shit.

"Of course you will, Gianna," Alice said getting Gianna's attention back on her. "Back to the single mother's segment— it would be better if we made it a contest and put in the magazine for people to nominate the best single mother they know," Alice said, thankfully getting back on the topic concerning the magazine instead of my imaginary love life.

"I agree that would be an amazing idea, and give them something other than a paragraph and photoshoot. Maybe a trip to Disney World for them and their child or children," I added earning some agreement from the others in the room.

"We are a fashion magazine not a…"

"Fashion is all about making women feel good about themselves. Doing this will ultimately make these single mothers feel good about themselves as well as showing they are appreciated for the hard work they do raising their children alone," Alice said cutting Gianna off.

"We can't afford it," Gianna said.

"Sure we can, once you work your glorious Gianna magic and get us those advertisements. We can do the segment for Mother's Day. That gives us at least five months to prepare for it," Alice said with a smile on her face.

We finished discussing upcoming issues and who Gianna and Alice wanted to get for the magazine. I wasn't too happy about some of the names I was hearing because while they thought those people were amazing, they weren't the ones who had to work with them.

After the meeting I headed back to my office knowing I had about three hours before I had to leave to pick Alex up from school.

"Angela, could you give me the restaurant menus you have in your desk, I'm fucking starving," I said approaching her desk.

"You don't need them," she said as I walked past her desk toward my office. I stopped and looked at her.

"Why not?" I asked confused as to why I didn't need the menus. She looked up at me smiling as she sniffed a bouquet of wild flowers sitting on her desk. "Did Ben send you flowers?" I asked with grin. She shook her head _no_.

"I got them from someone else," she answered, her smile getting even bigger.

"Oh my god, Ang are you cheating on Ben?" I whispered yelled as if Ben was going to appear out of nowhere.

"Don't be stupid, Bella. No, I'm not cheating on Ben," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Then who did you get the flowers from?"

"The same person that you got yours from," she answered talking in circles. I shook my head not in the mood to play whatever game she was playing.

"Can you just give me the restaurant menus, crazy?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because the person who brought me these flowers, brought you lunch," she answered with a grin on her face.

"Angela, you are driving me crazy, and I know you're doing it on purpose," I said shaking my head while she laughed.

"I'll admit that I am, but please just go in your office, like right now," she said entirely too damn giddy. A little nervous I opened my office door and grinned at what or should I say who I saw standing in my office with a bouquet of Tulips.

"Look who came to surprise you with lunch!" Angela practically screamed. I smiled at her and shut my door in her face. She laughed from the other side of the door saying she was going to have lunch with Alice. I knew that really meant she was going to run her big mouth.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked biting on my lower lip.

"You sounded bored in your text message," he replied with a grin. "Thought maybe you wanted better company," he added.

"I'll be sure to tell Alice you think you're better company than she is," I retorted and he laughed walking over to me and handing me the flowers.

"Who told you Tulips were my favorite flowers?" I asked taking them from him and putting them to my nose. "Jake or Tyler?"

"Alex, the night I was coloring with him, remember," he replied. I nodded remembering that night. I had both pictures they colored for me up on my refrigerator at home.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, you have to work the graveyard shift," I said as if he didn't already know that.

"Maybe I wanted to see you more than I needed to sleep," he replied back with that stupid sexy grin on his face I was seriously starting to love. Feeling maybe I should stop standing here gawking at him. I walked toward my desk where I saw two carryout containers.

"What did you bring for lunch?"

"I went to Milk Burger," he answered and I may have drooled a little.

"Don't tease me like that," I said looking at him. He laughed coming over and opening the containers. The smell went to my nose, my stomach growled and I possibly moaned.

"Oh, you are so fucking awesome for this," I said putting the flowers down on my desk and already picking up one of the burgers. I didn't bother asking which one was mine before I bit into the deliciousness that was a Milkburger.

"Good?" Edward laughed and I smiled nodding as I chewed what was in my mouth. He grinned and then reached out wiping something from the corner of my mouth. I would have felt embarrassed if I didn't watch him lick the finger he used to wipe the corner of my mouth.

Somehow I managed to pull myself together for us to sit down and have lunch. We made a lot of small talk like we usually did when we were alone.

"I have to ask you something," I said drinking from my soda bottle.

"What?"

"Why the hell were the three of you such jackasses that day you were moving in?" I asked and he started laughing.

"On some real shit, I'm sorry about that. We had already had the damn truck longer than we anticipated; they were charging the hell out of my credit card for it and we only had about a few things left in the truck to take out," he answered running his hand over the top of his head. "Would it also help if I told you I hate moving," he added making me laugh.

"I wanted to run all three of you over with my car," I said shaking my head as I picked up a french fry from my carryout container.

"Yeah, we didn't think you were actually going to report us until we got that ticket in the mail," he said shaking his head.

"You're firemen, you had to have known you shouldn't have been blocking the street," I said with a brow raised.

"We did, and honestly it wasn't there the entire time. We had just moved it literally a few minutes before you pulled up. And it's a big-ass truck, we didn't really realize how much space the truck was going to take up until we got it to the house."

"I guess, I can take that. When I moved in we sort of had the same problem. My father got a permit from the city to block the street off for a few hours though," I replied and he grinned at me.

"Well not everyone has a fire chief for a father," he tossed back.

"But, your dad is a police captain so you could have…" I stopped talking when I saw the look of discomfort on his face. I wondered about his relationship with his father, but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it now. "Guess what?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"What?"

"Alice and the CEO Gianna, tried to talk me into doing a single mother segment in the magazine. Like, being the single mother being interviewed," I answered and he laughed.

"How'd you get out of it?"

"I may have told them I wasn't single," I replied not looking at him. He started laughing and I couldn't resist cutting my eyes at him.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say Alice didn't let that go," he chortled and I smiled at how well he seemed to know my sister.

"No, she didn't. She went on to say how you and I were engaged and keeping it quiet. Gianna didn't look like she was falling for our shit story at all. Then she asked if I would bring you to the company Christmas party."

"What did you tell her?" he asked looking at me with a more serious look on his face. I shifted in my seat.

"I didn't tell her anything," I answered picking up a french fry and trying to stuff my mouth. He stopped my hand before the french fry made it to my mouth. Slowly, I turned looking at him.

"I like you, Bella," he said in a serious tone.

"I like you, too," I replied without even thinking about it.

"Do you?"

"Of course, how could I _not_ like you," I retorted and he laughed.

"That's what I say about you," he replied and I smirked at him. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat back in my seat.

"My past relationships are…"

"…in the past," he interjected.

"Yes, but the cut from one is rather present. Remember the guy you saw in that picture with me on Facebook?" I asked leaving out that I deleted that damn picture the same day he mentioned it to me.

"Yeah."

"I dated him for a short period of time, and while I know it's completely stupid, we got engaged—because well, I wanted to get my parents off my back. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was good with Alex, at least in front of me he was good with Alex," I explained. Edward only nodded as he listened to me. "He used to say a lot of things to me, that under different circumstances I wouldn't have tolerated, but I saw how much Alex enjoyed actually having a guy around and…you get it. But, I let my guard slip once; I left Mike alone with Alex and when I came home Alex told me that Mike had spanked him. I don't believe in spankings, so naturally I was pissed. Then when I checked, Alex had bruises on him and Alex does not bruise easily," I told him so that Edward would get just how hard Mike had to have hit Alex.

"I would never hurt Alex, Bella. You know that," he said and I nodded.

"I want to know that. I believe it in retrospect because I know Jake would never try talking me into dating a guy he even thought for a second would hit Alex, but I want you to understand the wall I have up is not just to protect me but my son," I told him. He nodded taking my hand into his.

"Do you want to know why my father and I don't get along?" Edward asked me. I nodded not sure where he was going with this.

"My father is a military man; his idea of discipline was abuse, in my opinion. I'm not saying all military men are like that but—he was a dick. First chance I got I left. I prefer not to deal with him and avoid him as often as I can. It's a strain on my mother, but she understands," he revealed. I cupped his face in my hand, some part of me wanting to protect him. "I understand that your first concern is Alex. I like that about you. I'm willing to do whatever it is you need me to do to earn your trust, but I need you to know that I would _never_ lay a hand on Alex," he told me.

"I believe you," I said honestly.

"And if it helps make you feel better about lying about us being engaged, I told my mom you were my new girlfriend," he said and I felt my cheeks burn from the blood that just rushed to them.

"No...you didn't."

"Yes, I did. She wouldn't leave me alone about coming over so I told her I had to go to my new girlfriend's house to have game night with you and Alex," he said and I started laughing.

"You shouldn't lie to your mother," I said shaking my head.

"Who said I was lying?" he tossed back. Still holding my hand he pulled me up out of my seat and cupped my face in his hand.

"I want to do something," he said and I nodded suddenly not finding my voice to talk. He smiled at me as his head lowered closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my face. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could see it pounding against my chest.

Then painfully slow, he lowered his lips to mine and I…belched.

Yup, you heard me, I belched into this glorious man's mouth when he tried to kiss me for the first time. Pulling away he started to laugh while I wanted to crawl under my desk.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Rootbeer soda gives me serious gas and…"

"…it's okay, Bella," he said still laughing. I ran my fingers through my hair not sure what to do exactly. I mean I ruined whatever moment we were just having. I went to say something when my office door opened with Gianna standing there.

A smile spread across her face as he looked at Edward.

"Gianna, you could have knocked. This is _my_ _office_," I growled at her. She didn't even look at me as she walked into my office.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You don't usually have anyone in here and especially not someone as attractive as him. Hello, I'm Gianna, and you are?" she asked holding her hand out for him to shake. Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm Edward, Bella's fiancé," he answered and I looked up at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Oh—so you were telling the truth," Gianna said and I looked at her ready to slap the hell out of her.

"Yes, I was telling the truth. Only a pathetic person would lie about something like having a fiancé," I snapped at her. "Why are you here, Gianna?" I asked wanting to know why she was in my office so she could get the hell out.

"I wanted to let you know that since our meeting this morning I've gotten the Proactive and Covergirl advertisement accounts," she said with a smile on her face. "I wanted to tell you, your idea worked," she continued.

"Thank you, and next time could you knock on my office door," I said standing in her line of vision as she gawked at Edward.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just so excited," she said smiling at me now. "I guess I will leave you two alone. Bella, I'll see you tomorrow," she said turning and walking out of my office. I growled once she closed the door behind her.

Edward laughed as he started to clean up our lunch.

"I take it the two of you are best friends?"

"The best," I said with sarcasm. I checked my watch and saw that I needed to head home now. Alex had another game today and I needed to pick up his gear before I picked him up from school.

Once we had everything we left my office. Edward followed behind me the entire way home. Every time we stopped at a red light, he would text me something stupid or comment on something the DJ said on the radio.

Yes, we were dorks listening to the same station while in two different cars. When I pulled into my driveway I watched him in my rearview mirror as he pulled into his driveway. He climbed out of this truck and ran across the street to my house.

"You should probably go sleep," I said climbing out of my car.

"I'll sleep after you leave to go pick up Alex," he replied holding my door. I didn't respond, instead I just walked up my steps and opened my door. We both walked into the house and I went to get Alex's things together.

"I'm curious, Bella," Edward said when I walked into the living to grab Alex's cleats.

"Curious about what?" I asked turning to look at him as he sat on my couch as if this was his home.

"The dick in your closet," he said and my eyes damn popped out of my head. I was so sure I got away with having to discuss this with him. He hadn't asked me anything about it last night even though that could have more to do with the fact that I kept Alex at my hip.

"It's not a real one…"

"I would hope not," he chortled kicking his leg up on my coffee table. I slapped it off walking past him and sitting down.

"Get it all out now," I told him and he laughed, but went on for about ten minutes with his stupid jokes about the dick in my closet. "Okay that's enough," I said sternly and he continued laughing but stopped with the jokes.

"You have to admit, Bella, it's pretty damn funny," he said.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I was so damn terrified when he came into my office holding it. All I could think about was the last time I used it and..." I shivered not wanting to even think about it.

Hell, I actually threw the damn thing in the trash. I mean I could not use it again knowing my son had not only seen it but touched it.

"Have you used it since we met?" Edward suddenly asked. I looked over at him to see if he was serious.

"Are you asking me if I fucked myself while thinking about you?" I asked him. He grinned shrugging his shoulders. "You're such a pervert," I yelled at him hitting him with one of the throw pillows from my couch.

He snatched the pillow from me and started tickling me. I laughed trying to fight him off, but he soon had my hands pinned above my head. He was cradled between my legs and I could feel him.

And he was much bigger than Bob.

"I'd like to try that first kiss again," I breathed out without thinking. He grinned at me as he lowered his head to mine and kissed me. His lips were just as soft as I thought they were. Needing to taste him, I parted my lips and swiped my tongue over his lip. He groaned opening his mouth and introduced his tongue to mine.

Christ, he was delicious or maybe it was the soda he drank earlier I was tasting. He pressed his body into mine and I moaned lifting my hips from the couch needing the friction. He let my arms ago and I wrapped them around his neck as our kiss deepened.

His hand gripped my hip as he pressed into me again. My entire body seemed to respond to him, craved him. When my breathing seemed to increase he released my lips and placed kisses along my jaw and just under my ear.

"That went a lot better than it did earlier," he breathed and I laughed gripping the back of his neck as I succumbed to the feeling of him pressing his cock against my center.

"Thank god," I replied causing him to laugh as he brought his mouth back to mine and kissed me again. Then my doorbell rang.

"Ignore it, you have ten minutes before you have to get Alex, and those ten minutes belong to me," Edward whispered against my mouth as his hand slowly slipped under my shirt. There was no way I could tell him _no_. I kissed him back just as aggressively as he was kissing me.

And the doorbell rang again.

"I know you're here, Bella! I see your car, just come open the damn door!" I heard a very familiar voice yell. Quickly, I pushed Edward off me needing to go check and make sure I wasn't just hearing shit.

I rushed to the door and swung it open.

The other half of my sons DNA was on my doorstep.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled seeing that I wasn't expecting him. He was supposed to arrive a week ago and like I expected he never showed up.

"Surprise! Daddy's home," he said with a stupid grin on his face. Then I watched as his grin fell but his eyes narrowed. I didn't need to turn around to see what he was looking at or should I say who. I could feel Edward standing directly behind me.

"Hey, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist as he held his hand out for Sam to shake.

Ah the luck of a Leprechaun.

* * *

**_Oh boy!_**

**__****_About my absence: _**___If you are in my group you already know because I told you all last week, for everyone else, ____my family and I __found out my sister has breast cancer and I've been helping her out at home. I didn't expect to be unavailable as long as I was but well RL happens and family comes first._

___I can't make promises to post on a schedule currently but I will try to get an update to all of you each week. Weekends tend to be easier._

**_Leave me your love!_**

**_Emotion!_**


End file.
